Love and Revenge
by flowergrl123
Summary: Set after 3x09 the coffins are stolen and Klaus is outraged. What if someone from his past shows up ready to help him and stirs up old feelings in the process and she brings out a whole new side of him. Read and Review
1. Love and Revenge

I do not own any of the characters, just the made up story.

Klaus' POV

I angrily pace back and forth. Nothing but rage fills my mind. I begin to plot how I will get the coffins back. When I hear someone enter the room. I turn and grab the person by the throat and slam them against the wall, fangs bared. Then my fangs retract as I recognized her. "Isabella," I gasp out. She smiles at me and takes my hand off her throat and says to me, "Well, if we're going to be formal with each other then, Hello Niklaus.

Chapter 1.

I am Klaus, the hybrid. I do not get scared, I do not get surprised, and I most certainly do not go into shock, except now. Isabella, my best friend, my first love, and could be my worst enemy. I remember when I had been walking my usual path when…

Flashback

Crunch, crunch, crunch. As I walked upon the gravel I heard a second pair of footsteps behind me. I turn around to see a girl coming up to me. She was about my age and beautiful. Her hair was dark auburn and curled and her eyes blue. "I'm new here I'm Isabella, what's your name?" "Niklaus," "But only my father calls me that, please call me Klaus." I bowed and kissed her hand. She smiled at me and said, "Klaus what a charming name to its owner as equally charming." I almost blushed but instead said, "Thank you." She continued, "And I will only call you Klaus, if you agree to call me Bella." I smiled and replied, "Agreed."

Present day

Isabella's POV

The expression on his face was priceless and even though his grip on my neck was using all his strength, I was equally as strong and removed his hand and said, "Well if we're going to be formal with each other then, hello Niklaus."

Klaus' POV

"Bella how are you here. I…

"Killed me," she finished for me. "Yes and I only recently came back after somebody found me and took the dagger and then I found out I had woke up in the 21st century."

"Who took the dagger out?" I replied.

"Don't know" she replied. "But he was delicious, she smiled then continued on. "I am still quite mad; you had no right to kill me."

"But I had a reason you would have told my…"

That was hardly a reason, don't you remember what happened…" she snapped.

Flashback

Klaus' POV  
>I had known her for a few months and we had fallen in love quickly. She was the first to learn my family's secret and then my father decided right after she had found out, she had to be turned too, in order to keep our secret. At first she was mad and did not speak to me for months. But she eventually did. When I told her it was me who killed my mother, not my father and she was furious she was going to tell my family and then I would have no one because once I had told her, I knew I had lost her. I had some of the white oak ash and a dagger on me. I knew I couldn't risk losing my family when I had already lost her and I couldn't be alone. So I asked her to wait a minute, I left the room quickly prepared the dagger. She was waiting in the room in a beautiful outfit and I knew I would remember her like this. I entered the room. She said, "Well…" Then I sped over to her and stabbed the dagger into her heart." She looked at be in shock, "Klaus…" A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry," I told her. "I can't have you telling them," as the veins appeared on her face and she turned gray, "Don't worry you won't be dead forever." A look of agony, hatred, and disbelief flashed across her face. Then she died in my arms. I buried her in a place no one would ever look, or so I though.<p>

Back to present day

Isabella's POV

"But I have had a few months to think about it," I said. He then said," You've been awake for a few _months_?" "Yes, I've been catching up on everything that's been going on, and I have come to a decision." "What would that be?" "I thought that you had a point you had lost me and you were going to lose your family too, I had no right to threaten you." "So… would you like my help?"


	2. Denied

**Thanks to anyone who has added my story to their favorites list or to their story alert. Also special thanks to Last Marauder of Five for help with this chapter of the story. Hope you continue to read and reviews are love. **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any characters only the made up story. **

Chapter 2.

Denied

Isabella's POV

"Now why would I want your help?" Klaus said.

"Because _Niklaus_," I answered back. "It would be very unwise to deny my help. You know it would be dangerous to have me as an enemy. My eyes flashed a warning to him. But he seemed to ignore it or he simply was so arrogant that he didn't care. What had happened to the man I had fell in love with, who still loved me in his darkest times. But I had an alternative plan in case he denied my help and he would regret it if he did.

"Well, what's your decision Klaus?" "Do you accept my help?" His gaze seemed to show he was in deep thought before his expression hardened. He sharply brought himself to meet my eye before he said. "No Bella, I don't want your help. And I don't think I will, you threatened to take away my family and I don't regret killing you. Not for one second." "I looked at him and laughed." He asked, "What's so funny?" I replied with, "That there _Niklaus _was your first mistake." Before I sped out of the room in the blink of an eye.

Klaus' POV

One second she's telling me I had just made my first mistake and then in the blink of an eye she was gone and her laugh still seemed to linger. I knew her temper and her revenge was horrid. But I still remember when she could make me smile when I was having the worst days of my life.

Flashback

I was lying in the grass after my father had nearly killed me for having a little fun with Elijah. When Bella ran up to me as soon as my father stood. She had taken a risk because he was still watching me. But he walked away after my mother had told him his point was proven. As she helped me up she whispered in my ear, "Follow me." And I did, without question. We walked for what seemed forever before we fell upon a pond hidden behind many rocks and tall grass. She removed her dress but was still wearing her undergarments which consisted of a shirt and capris/pants. I removed my vest and joined her in the water. We swam for what seemed like hours afterwards we laid on the grass drying out before we got dressed again. Before we left she said she had one more thing to do. We had only been friends and had not thought about anything else until after that day. She walked up to me and held my face in her hands and gazed up at me. Then she spoke to me, "Niklaus, I love you and I will always be there for you, as whatever you need me to be." Then she stood on her tiptoes and softly planted a kiss on my lips, before laying her head on my chest as she embraced me in a hug. Then she told me we must get back before they come looking for us. I stood there for a second pondering how I felt about the kiss before following her back. That day I realized I loved her too and that she was always there for me and that I would always need her love.

Present Day

Now I look back and think things have changed, I had changed. I don't need her and anything she does won't affect me, and I didn't love her anymore. I told myself that a hundred times over but it seems I was trying to convince myself more than anything. Did I need her?

**Hint about the next chapter the title will be called The Salvatores. Read and Review**

**Suggestions are welcomed and requests too, characters, plots. Also what do you think Isabella's revenge should be, what do you think it _will _be?**

**Even though the reviews are few every time I see a good review, my story being added to your list of favorites, or to your story alerts. It makes me smile So thanks for everything hope you continue to R&R. And any suggestions are welcome P.S Are the chapters A. Too short (as in you would like them to be longer) B. Just right (keep them just the length they are) or C. They are too long (shorten them a little bit) Please cast your vote/opinion in the reviews again thanks **


	3. The Plan Begins

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the Characters, just the made up story.**

**Again another thank you to Last Marauder of Five for help with one of the main plot ideas.**

Chapter 3.

**The Plan Begins**

Isabella's POV

Soon after I had left my threat "hanging in the air," I arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. I rang the bell and waited. Soon the door opened and the Elena girl said, "Can I help you?" Knowing she would be confused I said back, "Wow you look just like her." A wary look now appeared in her eyes. "Who are you?" "I'm sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Bella."

"Damon," she shouted. He appeared right away, he then asked, "What's the matter?"  
>Elena said, "This is Bella and she knows Katherine." It's funny how they think it's Katherine I know, but maybe I should keep it that way. If I make them think I am younger they won't connect me to Klaus. Damon looks at Elena and tells her with a reassuring look, "Invite her in, she has some explaining to do."<p>

I walked in and told them my story. "Well I'm a vampire obviously, um…" I laughed nervously to try to make them think I had a completely different personality. "I'm a 100 years old, give or take a few years. I met Katherine sometime after I turned and she told me a little about Klaus and everything, the curse even you and your brother but she hardly talked about it. After that I had to know more so I've spent the last 50 years or so learning whatever I could about Klaus. "And… I'm going to kill Elena," and with that I bared my fangs. But Damon grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall. Didn't that bring up recent memories. But in order to convince him I was younger which meant weaker, I had to do something to provoke him, and I knew a threat to Elena would immediately set him off. "Ow! You're hurting me." I whined out. He smirked. Young vampires; so stupid, naïve, and arrogant. "I was just messing around, it was a joke, and I was trying to break the ice." I almost whimpered out. He let go and I made a big show of rubbing my neck and slowly making my way back to my seat, like he had actually hurt me (as if). "Sorry," was all he said. "That's ok," I said hoarsely. "I'll be fine in a minute." They nodded. Wow… They were so gullible. "Anyway." I said, "Back to my story." "I learned many things, and recently I heard about y'all and your sacrifice, and how you or well your brother stole the coffins that contained his family and well… Klaus. A long time ago I ran into Klaus and he killed somebody." Which wasn't necessarily a lie, he killed me. "And I want revenge. I offer you my help, do you accept it?"

They seemed to have a silent conversation between themselves before answering. Elena got up, walked over to me and said, "We'd love your help."

Excellent my plan was in motion. But I wasn't on their side and I'm not on Klaus' side. I'm on my side, the side of revenge. Silly as it may seem, but how would you feel if you were dead for centuries and centuries. I smile graciously at them, they smiled back. Did I care if I was using them, No. Did I care if they got hurt, not really. There are always casualties in Wars.

Besides, Revenge makes you do crazy things…

Klaus' POV

Normally people don't make me anxious or paranoid. But Bella does. I know her temper, she tends to overreact when you betray her. Kind of like me, for instance. Shortly after we fell in love, I met someone else and I fell in love again. Her name was Charlotte Petrova and she was beautiful and kind and sweet. She was an angel. And while Bella went on a little vacation we fell in love and she came back and saw us sharing a simple kiss and that was all we ever did. I tried to explain to her but she just told me I had broken her heart and that I might as well be with Charlotte. So while she wasn't speaking to be she became friends with my mother, they became so close, my mother told her _**everything.**_ She told her that she was a witch and that to protect her family from our neighbors the werewolves, she had turned us into vampires. She told her about her affair and that Mikael wasn't my father and that I was born of a werewolf bloodline. So for her revenge she told Mikael that she knew their secret and she had to be turned. Then she told him about my mother's affair and he was furious. Then she went to my mother and told her she should put the curse on me that I had just broke, the hybrid curse. Using the one I was in love with as the sacrifice, or in general Petrova blood. Then she told my mother to turn her back on me. I did not find this out for a long time. When my mother was killed she was devastated they had been great friends. I told her it was Mikael who had done it, I told everyone that. She started speaking to me again and I started to get over the curse, my dead mother and Charlotte. Yes, in time she forgave me about Charlotte. We fell in love again and I was so sure that we had forgiven everything I had even forgiven her about what she had done to me. But when I told her about me killing her mother she was going to take away all I had left, my family. That was the day I drove the knife through her heart. I feel she did more to me than I did to her, but then again my mother made the choice to continue Bella's idea and _**she**_ was the one who turned her back on me too please my father. So knowing her she would take revenge but she has "evolved". She will probably take her time and be careful. Knowing her, her revenge will 10 times worst than last time.

**Hope you enjoyed. Not sure how well this chapter came out. R&R and let me know how I did and if you want anything just ask. Do you like how the story is going, should I keep writing. Stuff like that so basically review so I know what I need to do to make this story better or if I should keep it the way it is. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You are the ones who help keep this story going. **

**Also sorry, just had so many thoughts and had to keep it in 1 chapter hope it wasn't too long. Hope you still enjoyed. **


	4. Trust Doesn't Come Easy

**Well here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy. Thought I'd give Damon's POV a try. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and adding my story to your favorites or adding me to your favorite authors. It means a lot. Hope I don't disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters just the made up story.**

Chapter 4.

Trust Doesn't Come Easy

Damon's POV

As I walked through the halls of the boarding house it was eerily quiet, but then I heard Elena coming so I thought I would scare her. She turned the corner and "Boo!"

"Oh my gosh! Damon, you scared me to death." "That was the point," I smirked. She looked at me, clearly annoyed before she rolled her eyes. "So," I asked her, "What are you doing down here." "I was coming down here to sleep on the couch." "We have beds, why don't you sleep in one of them." "Well, I let Bella sleep in Stefan's room because I just… can't. By the way do you…" I knew she was going to ask me if I trusted Bella. Truth was I didn't really know yet. I tapped my ear and she nodded in reply that she understood me. "Later," I gave her a look that we'd continue this conversation later. "For now you go take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." I cut her off before she could argue anymore, "No buts, I won't take no for an answer and you know it. "Fine, just as long as I get some sleep," she replied tiredly. I made sure she went to bed before I went to the couch to try and rest.

Isabella's POV

I could hear them talking about me, and from when he cut her off, then very faintly I heard him tap his ear as If I might hear her if she continued what she was going to say. Had I not been many centuries older I would not have heard it, but I did. They were suspicious of me. I needed to gain their trust. But how? Trust doesn't come easy. But until I then I had to do something to get inside Klaus' head. Something simple, I know a letter…

The next day I met Bonnie their friend, and a witch. I needed her magic to send Klaus the letter. Without him being able to track my location easily. Later, when Damon and Elena had to go do something, they told us to introduce each other. I smelled the air to see if Bonnie was wearing or had ingested vervain. Surprisingly she hadn't ingested any and wasn't wearing any. Wow, she must think highly of her witch skills. She said warily, "I'm Bonnie." I walked up to her and said, "Hi, I'm Bella," as sweet as I possibly could. I shook her hand and looked her in the eye and my pupils contracted then dilated as I compelled her she froze and didn't move. The compelling was working. I said, "Hi, Bonnie," I said. She replied, "Hi," she replied back in a cheery voice. I continued, "We are going to be the best of friends, and if Elena or Damon, or anyone for that matter asks you if you trust me, you will say that you do and that we got to know each other really well and you trust me completely, but say convincingly. And whenever I need you to do magic for me you will do it and not tell anyone about it unless I say so. Oh, and one more thing, you will not tell anyone of this conversation, got it? "

"Got it," she replied. "Good," I smiled back.

Klaus' POV

I received a letter that said;

From: Anonymous Sender

It read…

Dear Klaus,

You think that my revenge nearly destroyed you last time. But this time I will take my time and my revenge will be far worse than you could ever imagine. And I bet that's quite a lot to think about. So you can wait and wait for me to strike but it will come unexpectedly or will it. I know you will probably find me but I'm not sure what you'd be able to do about it. So go ahead, give it your best shot.

Love, A.S

"Bella," I growled aloud.

She did it again; she got inside my head, made me paranoid. Even after over 700 years she could still get inside my head.

Flashback

After she had kissed me, all I could think about was her. The way her lips felt on mine; soft, gentle, and cool to the touch. Or when she held me in her arms, the way my body seemed to ignite with her touch. She was everywhere I went.

Back to Present Day

Even now in hatred instead of love she still was able to get inside my head, under my skin. And only she, after centuries, was able to stir up something in me. I could feel it surfacing to my mind, to my subconscious. Did I still love her? No. I hated her. But really, how much of a difference is there between _Love and Hate_?

**Don't know how I did with this chapter. How did you like it? Leave your reviews. Hope the chapter was good. How did you like Damon's POV? I'm going to have more Isabella and Klaus POV's. Maybe even a little Elena's, what do you think?**

**Also how was the length of the chapter this time? Do you want me to keep writing?**


	5. CIA Caught In Action

**Here is chapter 5. Wow seems like just the other day I started this story and now have 5 chapters and subscribers and reviewers.**

**Read and review hope you like.**

**I do not own any characters just the made up story.**

Chapter 5.

C. I. A (Caught In Action)

Isabella's POV

I speed downstairs and saw Damon cooking breakfast in the kitchen. I knew gaining his trust would be a good move. So I made a loud sniff and said, " Mmmm, that smells delicious. What are you making." without turning around he answers, " waffles, sausage, bacon, and eggs." "Wow, you're amazing." he smiles and turns around, "thanks." his stare lingers for a few seconds at me and I smile my warmest smile at him. Gazing up at him with my blue eyes. I had curled my hair and it hung down around my shoulders. I was in a tank top and pants. Then I blush and turn my head away quickly, pretending to not let him see me blush and letting him catch it. He smiles. I tell him, "so if it's Christmas, when are you going to put up the decorations." his tone turns serious," I don't really do Christmas." I tell him, "Well I learned over the years that if you're going to be alive forever, you need to learn to love anything that happens year round." "I guess," he replies. I continue on, "Yes I go by every rule even getting caught under the mistletoe with someone." I look at him and raise my eyebrows and laughed. If I got his love I would get his trust and his trust meant mostly everyone's trust.

Damon's POV

Wow, I think she just hit on me. She is attractive, with her deep blue eyes and her dark auburn hair. She was pretty, then I heard her laugh, it was like bells ringing but beautiful sounding. So I agreed to put up Christmas decorations. When I agreed she was so happy she hugged me hard. Wow, you're really strong. She let go immediately.

Isabella's POV

Yes I had to hug him "spontaneously" in excitement but then I hugged him a little too hard good thing I didn't use all my strength or else I would have cracked his bones and then my cover would be blown. So I made up a lie, "I had a blood bag this morning, I had it from traveling, it wasn't fresh but combined with my excitement I guess I just got a little extra stronger. " I smiled innocently up at him. " Yeah that does happen sometimes when our emotions are heightened," he says back. I sigh in relief, in my head of course. I wasn't going to make a mistake like that again and sighing in relief would definitely put some ideas in his head. So I said, "Maybe those aren't the only emotions heightened." I kiss him on the cheek, smile coyly at him and speed off to go find the Christmas decorations and giggle on the way out, leaving it lingering in the air.

Damon's POV

My cheek still tingled where she had kissed my cheek. There it was again her laugh and it lingered in the air. I touched the area of my cheek where she kissed me, then Elena walks in and I quickly drop my hand, hoping she didn't notice. Besides what business is it of hers who I like. I still hear her talking about Stefan, even after she talked about letting him go.

Elena's POV

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheeks then smiles flirtatiously at him. Ugh I can't believe it. Stupid Bella. I didn't trust her, and it's not because she was flirting with Damon. Okay that was part of the reason. But there was just something off about her... I walk into the kitchen after Damon was touching the spot where she had kissed him. He quickly dropped his hand as soon as he saw me and I wouldn't have noticed, had I not been watching him the whole time. "Hi Damon," I say innocently. "Hi," he says back. He's nervous. "We're going to celebrate Christmas this year." "Okay, that sounds like a great idea." "Where's Bella?" "She went to find the Christmas decorations" he replies. "Cool, let's get Bella and go buy some more Christmas stuff from the store." I catch myself saying a little too cheerfully. "Sure," he says.

I go down to the "basement" area to find Bella in the same room as Rebekah. Kneeled down next to her, as if in deep thought and Rebekah's body now facing up. I say in an observing suspicious voice, "What are you doing here?"

**Well, well, well… My first cliff hanger. What is Bella doing kneeling next to Rebekah? Why did she face Rebekah's body up? Is Isabella's cover blown? Want the next chapter? Read and Review and let me know if you want another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and subsciptions. Hope you all love the story as much as I love to write it.**


	6. Long Walk Down Memory Lane

**Thanks for all the reviews and messages I appreciate everything.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any characters; only the made up story.**

Chapter 6.

Long Walk Down Memory Lane

Isabella's POV

I sped downstairs to their basements looking for Christmas decorations. I actually was looking forward to it. I sped past a room, but something caught my eye. I turned around and looked into the room. Some girl with blonde hair and wearing a red dress was face down with a dagger in the back where her heart was. Oh My God. I sped in there and flipped her over. Now the dagger stuck completely out of her chest. I knew her. Rebekah.

Flashback

Klaus walked me up to their "house". "Here it is," he said. "It's very nice," I replied back. "You ready to meet my family," he asked calmly. "I guess so," I replied back a little nervously. He laughed and I smiled. "Let us go then," he said reassuringly. I took in a deep breath as he opened the door. I walked in and everyone came out to greet me. He introduced me, "Everyone, this is Isabella, Isabella this is Elijah my younger brother, Rebekah my younger sister," she was blonde and pretty, she politely said hello to me, I said hello back. He continued, "This is my youngest brother Henrick, this is my mother, Esther. I curtsied and said, "Nice to meet you." Klaus continued on, "And this is my father Mikael/" He said his name more respectfully. Klaus told me everything, including how he feared his father. I made sure and curtsied, bowing my head respectfully, "Pleasure, sir." Mikael spoke in an authoritative voice, "Klaus you did not tell us you were bringing anyone over." I'm sorry father," Klaus quickly apologized, fear starting to creep into his voice. "Well next time, _**Boy**_, make sure to let us know." Next Esther, his mother spoke. "Mikael," a warning in her voice then she sweetened her voice again. "Isabella is welcome here anytime; any friend of Klaus' is welcome." She was so nice and we later became friends. As did Rebekah and I, I often helped around their house so we could talk and get more work done.

Back to the Present

I looked at her and thought, "Oh Rebekah, did they do this to you." I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Elena coming. Not thinking, I was about to reach for the dagger when I heard… "What are you doing here?" She asked in a suspicious voice. I turned around. She smiled for a split second before replacing it with a look of "I guess I have no other choice." But I knew she was happy to try and prove that I couldn't be trusted. She told me to stay there while she got Damon, and I had no other choice but to stay there or else they would really be suspicious. I heard Elena explaining the situation as she and Damon came back down. When they finally got to the room, Damon had a look of suspicion in his eye and Damon had a look of silent triumph in her eye. She seemed so sweet when I met her. She must have seen me flirting with him this morning. Wow, if she did, she must be really jealous. Damon gave me a look of, "You have some explaining to do." So I quickly made up a story. "I came down here to look for some Christmas decorations, when I passed this room and it had this girl with a dagger in her back like when you "kill" an original. So I walked in and flipped her over to see what she looked like and to see if I knew anything about her from my studies. She has to be an original, right? In order for that dagger to kill her. And any original is a sibling or a family relation to Klaus, right?" "Right," Damon replied. "How do you know so much about originals?" He asked. "Well, I told you how I tried to learn as much about Klaus as I could, well I found out a few things. I looked into Damon's eyes and tried to see if I could compel him. I had never compelled another vampire before, I knew originals could do it, and I was pretty much an original. "You believe me, right?" "Right," he replied. Wow it worked, that's a nice handy trick I thought to myself, so I decided to try it again. "Let's go get some Christmas decorations and mistletoe I said suggestively compelling him. I laughed in my head as he was shocked for a minute at my direct hitting on him in front of Elena, then he smiled. He left to go get his car keys and Elena with him, with a look of suspicion, still, and defeat. I waited listening to make sure they were both waiting in the car. So before I left I turned around and said quietly, "You won't stay dead much longer, not while I'm here, not while I can help it. I'd have to ask her what happened when I wake her up. But I have to bide my time. Wait for most of the suspicion to pass by. But maybe she'd help me kill Klaus after all Klaus was the one who killed Esther, her mother, my friend. I was starting to like Damon as a friend but to him "more than a friend." And Elena too even though she was jealous. I could tell she was a nice and sweet person. Only protecting the people she loves. Like I said, there are always casualties when fighting a war. And this _was_ war.

How was this chapter? Want more? Read and Review and let me know. Should Bella wake up Rebekah? Hope the chapters are good lengths. And hope you're enjoying the story the first flashback in this chapter was based off of episode 1x13 I believe where Damon remembers Anna from 1864. And don't worry I'm just making this a reasonably long story and Bella is going to come to terms with her feelings about Klaus. Whether she stays together with him or not, you'll have to keep reading. :) I'm evil I know. (Ha ha ha). And the chapter name is similar to 2x04 but I take no credit for it.


	7. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters just the made up story.**

**Glad you like the story, R & R, and hope this chapter is good.**

Chapter 7.

Surprise

Isabella's POV

We went shopping and we were actually having fun. Even Elena who had been so suspicious and jealous was laughing when we told jokes. We picked out the biggest tree which was at least 12 feet tall and picked out the most expensive ornaments which were sparkly and red, white, black and gold. We got back to the house and put up the tree. We were decorating it when I was on the ladder and slipped and fell. I felt my neck snap as I landed on it. The rushed over to with a blood bag, I drank it and healed up. "Wow," Damon said. "You heal really fast." I shrugged my shoulders and suggested we get back to work on the tree. He nodded and turned around and walked away. Wow another close call was I getting sloppy. I smiled to myself and followed him.

Klaus' POV

I stood outside the Salvatore boarding house. It had taken me a couple of days and a "now dead" witch to find out where she was and what she was up too I still didn't know. That's why the witch was dead. I know I didn't have to know what she was up too or if it was even possible but I've just been really ticked off lately. So ending her life didn't really bother me much. I hid and listened for what seemed like forever and was able to hear that she was pretending to be a "younger than Damon" that was just interested in revenge on me, partly true. So I decided to expose her. Stupid even for me, but anything big starts with something small. I lured everyone out of the house by pretending to put on a full scale attack with some 5 minute old vampires that would soon be dead, but were just a distraction really. I started to take on Bella. "Susprise Bella," I whispered in her ear fakely seductive. While no one was looking she grabbed me spun me and slammed me down on my back gripping my neck. She leaned down right up against me and seductively whispered back, "Hello love," taking my nickname that I use on everyone. I flip her over and this doesn't seem to surprise her but then I produce a stake and suddenly I have everyone's attention. Because she was a "normal" vampire they knew she'd die and they had already tried to stake and original (Elijah). So they knew Originals would come back to life. And she would be found out. Then her eyes widened when she realized my plan and for a split second there is desperation and pleading for me not to do it in her eyes before it's replaced by a look that she knows I won't stop now. As I drove the stake through her heart a single tear rolled down her cheek and her body arched upwards in pain before dropping back to the ground and gasping once before turning grey and the veins appearing on her. It reminded me of the first time I killed her and I think. I almost regretted what I had just done, feeling sad, but I quickly pushed it away and disappeared into the dark.

Isabella's POV

He had pulled out a stake and smiled at me. Then it hit me. He was going to kill me with a stake knowing that I would later come back to life and then I would have some explaining to do and my whole plan would be ruined. I pleaded for him with my eyes not to do it but the giving up was in my eyes, I knew Klaus, of course he wouldn't stop so I braced myself for the pain and as the stake went through my heart a single tear rolled down my cheek and I gasped in pain as the darkness consumed me.

Damon's POV

I saw Klaus kill Bella in practically there was nothing I could do. I had had some feelings for her I think, but then I saw Elena acting extremely jealous and I knew that Bella and I would only be friends. But it hurt when she was killed. Elena and I rushed over and we looked around to see if Klaus was anywhere near bye and carried her inside. We laid her down in the living room, then it hit me she was _really _dead. I put my head in my hands and shook my head, while Elena softly cried. We sat there for hours thinking of what we should do with her. When she suddenly sat up and took the stake out of her chest, dropped it to the floor and gasped. As if we weren't there, she sped downstairs and I followed to see what she would do even though it took me a few seconds to get over the fact that she was alive. Which confused me but I didn't really think much about it. I found her in the basement with the veins appearing around her eyes, her eyes turning red, and her fangs out as she ripped open and sucked all the blood out, bag after bag, like a monster. When suddenly she stopped, cleared her face, wiped her mouth and stood up. She was a totally different person. Then Elena walked in as I asked what was on both our minds, "How are you alive.?"

**Another cliffhanger, I know I'm cruel lol So how was this chapter? Read and Review please! It would mean a lot. Was the length good. If any of you have any questions, either send me a message or review me. P.S Fans, lol, okay just to let ya'll know rebekah will be back soon so just keep checking your e-mails. Have a great week, a good Christmas and Feliz Navidad!**


	8. Caught

**Sorry it has taken me so long for me to add a new chapter but I've been busy getting ready for the holidays. Also, I'm cutting down on the POV's the story is going off track and I'm going to fix it. I'm going to make it only Bella's and Klaus' POV's, also I don't know how you've been imagining Bella's voice but I wrote it American and Klaus's normal, except in the flashbacks she used her original/real accent which is mix between Katherine's English(British) voice in 1492 in 2x19 and Rose's voice, pitch wise but the way Katherine spoke kind of soft and sweet. If that makes sense. Post your favorite episodes in the review box and whichever one I like best or has the most votes in the reviews I will find someway to add it into my story. Also, I can't wait for the season 3 return in January! **

Chapter. 8

Caught

Previously

"_How are you alive."_

Bella's POV

I looked at them and used my real voice, or well accent, since I was originally English.  
>"Well for starters I'm English and an original. Well sort of, I was "made" with the same spell Esther used to make Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and the others." They looked at me confused, "Esther?" Damon asked. "The original witch," I said with a "duh" look in my eyes. "Wow, you don't really know much do you." They slightly shook their heads. "Oh well then, I'm not going to be the one to tell you and one more thing, I'm the one who suggested to Esther to use the <em>Petrova,<em>" I enunciated Bulgarian, "blood as the one that needed to be sacrificed to put the curse on Niklaus." It was Elena's turn to talk, "Why some girl…" "Oh she wasn't just some girl, Klaus loved her."

"Why would that matter to you," Elena replied, she was getting worked up. By then as I talked, I started walking around the room I picked up a vase and looked it over turning it over and over in my hands. Then I replied, "Consider me, jealous," and the vase shattered. I dusted off my hands. "Now I am going to go wake Rebekah and I suggest not trying to stop me," I said in a obvious warning voice. I walked out of the room and Damon came at me, "Wow wasn't he bullheaded," I thought to myself. I grabbed him slammed him against the wall and pinned his arms behind his back. I hissed in his ear in a harsh voice and repeated myself, "_I suggest __**not**__ trying to stop me." _And with that happy note, I snapped each arm as he gasped in pain and restrained cries of pain. Then I kicked both his legs and they snapped as well and he yelled in pain this time as he hit the floor but still started to heal. I turned around smiled at Elena, who had a look of horror on her face and walked downstairs.

I got downstairs and pulled the dagger out with ease and I said in a sing-song voice, "Wake up Rebekah, I haven't got all day."

I must have sat there for 5 minutes before she gasped and opened her eyes. Between the time I had pulled the dagger out and the time she had finally woken up I had gone upstairs packed my things and had grabbed Rebekah's luggage as well and picked her out an outfit. She looked at me and gasped, "Bella." "Why hello 'Bekah, get changed and let's go, I've got a lot of explaining to do." And with that I tossed her clothes to her and a blood bag.

Later we sped out of the house not seeing Damon and Elena, they must have left cause we didn't hear them either. We got in my car and drove off to, stupidly enough, find Klaus. I was sick of hiding and I wasn't going to hide anymore. Plus, Rebekah begged me to take her too him. So I did. He wasn't hard to find, we just followed the "trail of dead bodies." Basically we looked until we found him, in the nearest hotel in the best room. Of course he wanted me to find him. I grabbed a random human and compelled her to come with us quietly. We got to his room and the door was locked so I popped it off and opened the door.

**Chapter was short but what'd you think. Was the chapter better this time? Reviews please you guys are the best, thanks for the subscriptions and reviews. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. **


	9. Exposed

**Wow 9 chapters already. I'm on vacation which for me means I will be writing more chapters. Maybe 2 or 3. Going to make this a long chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Previously...

We got to the room and the door was locked so I popped off the doorknob and opened the door...

Chapter. 9

Exposed

Bella's POV

Klaus is sitting in a chair he smiles and looks up. "Well, I was wondering when you would find me, took you longer than I expected to be honest, and Rebekah I've been trying to get a hold of you for days. Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I've been dead." She stated bluntly. His eyes widened. "What?" She tried to walk in but couldn't, she replied after her failed attempt to get in. "Invite me in and I'll explain."I'm sorry, you have Bella with you and I don't want her in here." this was the time I pulled out my compelled human and sent her in, she managed a "Come in," before Klaus sped to her and snapped her neck, he wasn't fast enough to kill her as an attempt to try and keep me out. So we walked in and I pick her up and bit her neck and drank a little and said, "Mmmm, still warm." Hmmm, so where's the human that is living here to "keep us out." "Mary come out here." He yelled and a maid came out. To tick him off I sped over there and drank from her till she died. "Mmmm, at least she was fresh," I licked my lips and cleaned my mouth. "Thanks," I told him. "My pleasure," he sarcastically said back. Not exactly the reaction i was hoping for but oh well. I took off my knee length coat; vampire or not it was still cold outside and it was a cute coat. As soon as I set it down for a split second out of the corner of my eye his jaw dropped. I smiled, and inside I felt happy that he liked my outfit. I stood up and brushed my hair out of my face and behind my ears and sat down. I crossed my leg over my knee and patted next to me for Rebekah to sit down, then I motioned for Klaus to go ahead and sit down in front of us and he looked pretty angry that I was giving him "orders."

Then Rebekah told him what had happened, how Elena had daggered her and she had been lying in the basement and how I had rescued them and told Damon and Elena a little about me. He wanted details so I told him what I had said and he nodded. Then she told him how she knew he had killed her mother but that she still loved him. He looked a bit shocked and almost scared until she said she still loved him but she was a little mad. Rebekah said she was going out but I was tired so I stayed behind, Rebekah had planned this with me knowing I wanted to talk to him alone, I had 1 hour.

Klaus' POV

Ever since she walked in it took everything I had not to stare at her. She looked stunning she had her hair fixed like she had when I had met her just down and curled. She was wearing no makeup but she look stunning anyway. She motioned for me to sit down and I was pretty ticked about. I wasn't taking orders from her, but I needed to hear what Rebekah had to say. So I sat down. Rebekah then proceeded to tell what had happen to her and when she told me Elena had daggered I was a bit surprised and angry. Then she told me she knew I had killed Esther and I was scared and she was mad and was going out to cool off but not before saying she still loved me. As soon as she left, Bella started to talk to me.

Bella's POV

"To be honest I was quite mad when you put a little kink in my plan. But no matter it won't stop me from my revenge." I walked over to him and sat down on the arm of the chair. Then I sped stood up and turned around to face him an arm on each armrest of the chair leaning into his face and then I slipped and stake out of my sleeve, which wasn't easy keeping it there, and stabbed him in the heart he looked at me and said, "You knew that wouldn't kill me." I smiled at him and said," I know, but this might even for few minutes at least." Then I snapped his neck. He fell over and I walked over to the couch and sat down and waited patiently for him to wake up. A few minutes later he woke up and glared at me. "What was that for?" I smiled and replied, "You broke my heart, so I was having a little... fun." He sighed; I continued on, I felt myself getting angrier by the minute. "I left Niklaus; I left for 1 month, 1 month! I told you I loved you and that was how you thanked me," I snarled. I didn't realize it but I had started yelling. I took a breath and sighed. "You left me for a month and I met Charlotte..." "Don't even say her name," I said thought gritted teeth. He put up his hands in surrender. "She was so nice and I fell in love or at least I thought I had and I was lonely and I did love you." "You loved me?" I asked, "Yes," was all he said back. "When," I asked, "When did you love me?" "The day we went to the pond, was one of the best days of my life, and when you kissed me and left me so suddenly I didn't know what I thought of it and then I realized I loved you too. But when you left for your vacation I realized for sure I loved you. But I was scared to say it." I decided to confess something, "Well as long as feelings are being exposed I feel like I still love you, I guess it's because I've only been awake for a few months. But don't worry, I'm sure these feelings are fake and will go away because I hate you," I forced out of my mouth. "So don't worry. But I need to see if they are real or not." And with that I sped over to him and kissed him.

Klaus's POV

When she kissed me it wasn't like how I kissed any other girls or even when I had kissed Charlotte, she kissed me with passion and softly at the same time. Instinctively I grabbed her and sped her over to the couch. I took off my shirt then deepened the kiss slowly and sweetly placed kisses along her jaw as she sighed in pleasure. Her breathing slow and shallow. She flipped me over and started to press herself closer to me and deepening the kiss a little more. She took off her shirt, leaned back in and kissed me again then Rebekah walked in. We sat up quickly and she smirked and raised an eyebrow as she said, "Was I interrupting something?"

**A cliff hanger, I know. They were just making out nothing happened. I'm not really going to write graphic. This won't be a rated M story. Think they were moving to fast? Well I think they deserved a little something after 9 chapters I mean come on. To all those people who were wondering when or if they were going to get together here it is, but I can't guarantee they will stay together... It just depends on the reviews. Also, I need more favorite episodes to incorporate into the story, remember what I asked at the end of the last chapter well I need more favorite episodes if you can. Review and thanks for reading my story and hope this chapter was good. **


	10. Love and Hate

**Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions, if you have any suggestions or requests for the story leave them in the reviews.****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, characters or the story just the made up part.****  
><strong>**If Klaus acts too soft or something, remember Bella brings out a different side of him.**

Chapter 10.  
>Love and Hate<p>

Bella's POV

Rebekah says, "I'm going to go stay in another hotel room, you two have... fun," she smirked as she said the last word and gave me a look that said, "I'll talk to you later," and left. So she sped out and locked the door behind her. I couldn't believe it had already been an hour. I gulped in my head and turned to face Klaus. I blushed I had never been so embarrassed.

Klaus' POV

Wow that was awkward and Bella seemed the same way. She looked at me and blushed. She stood up quickly and said, "I should go." She stood up and put her shirt back on. I said, "Wait we need to talk about what just happened." She replied quickly, "I'm not a talking person Klaus." "But we need to," I said in a somewhat desperate voice. She turned towards me obviously annoyed now. "What do you want me to say, hmm? Do you want me to say, "We got carried away and I must still have real feelings for you and you must have them for me." Well from what you act like now you don't seem like a person that does relationships and can't really love somebody. Well I do and I want someone to _really _love me. And what… do you expect we get back to what we were doing as if Rebekah hadn't walked in on us, huh?" She had begun to get angry. I wanted to reply with, "Yes, Bella I do, I do have feelings for you and I can love you I want to get back to _that_, I love you. But instead of that I said, "Please give me another chance have dinner with me tomorrow." She put on her coat and considered this before saying, "I'll meet you here tomorrow night in your room for dinner, at 7 o'clock. Show me that there is another side to you, a non-arrogant, non-murderer, a human side if you will, to you. Show me the man I fell in love with. Who feared, not who is feared by others, and was innocent and loved and can be loved, then maybe you can have me." Then she added, "Someone who is not a monster." And with that she turned around and walked out. I was heart broken that she of all people saw me as a monster, and I was one. But there was hope, a little hope that we could be together. But I'm Klaus I don't do relationships or dates, I'm a monster to her. But I missed her so much and tonight had been amazing for what brief time. So I would try to be better, but ONLY for her.

Bella's POV

Oh how angry he can make me, but I'm giving him a second chance because tonight I saw a side of him I haven't seen in a 1,000 years. He had kissed me with passion but wasn't wild about it, like he had kissed a thousand girls, he had kissed me like I actually meant something to him, gentle, like he was taking it slow as if he might scare me off. Like... he actually cared. Tomorrow I would wear something drop dead gorgeous, no pun intended, even though I was a little mad at him I still wanted to "Wow" him like I had tonight. It made me feel happy when he dropped his jaw when he saw my outfit. Which means I will need to go shopping and I needed opinions. Ugh, I have Rebekah but I need more people. So I would invite Elena and try to get to know her again, I was blinded by hate and the lust for revenge on Klaus that I had sort of turned off my caring, and I needed friends. So I would invite her friends also. Show them that I wasn't a killer, well a ruthless "Klaus" killer. I had never had the chance to go shopping with friends and have fun, obviously it didn't exist in my time but in the last few months I felt lonely and it was not a good feeling. And I didn't want to compel friends I wanted it to be real. So I texted Elena.

Me: Hey I think we got off on the wrong foot, want to go shopping with me and Rebekah tomorrow I have a date and need fashion advice.

(Never saw myself asking for fashion advice from other people but my date with Klaus tomorrow made me nervous,(Ps when there are parenthesis when she is texting that means she is talking to herself or well y'all :) - authors note)

Elena: No.

Me: Why?

Elena: Because I don't trust you.

Me: *sigh* I'll answer some of your questions  
>(Bribery always works)<p>

Elena: ...

Me: bring your friends and your honest opinions I really think we can be friends

Elena: ... Fine

Me: Okay I'll be at the Salvatore Boarding house to meet you and your friends and pick y'all up around 12 pm

Elena: Okay

Me: Bye

I called Rebekah.  
>She picked up after the first ring. "Hello."<br>"Hi Bekah"  
>"Well y'all did that faster than I thought."<br>We didn't finish we stopped after you left not that it's any concern what Nick and I do."  
>"Uh huh, so if you didn't call to talk about that why did you call?"<br>"Um, I have a date tomorrow and I need fashion advice, normally I wouldn't but I'm a little nervous. Also Elena and her friends are going so be nice,"  
>"Why are they going?"<br>"I need multiple opinions and I would like to be friends with her and them."  
>"But they killed me!"<br>"You would've betrayed them."  
>"You're taking their side now?"<br>"No but I understand that they knew they couldn't trust you forever."  
>"Fine for you but they better be nice to me."<br>"They will."  
>"Fine see you at when...?"<br>"12pm at the Boarding house we're carpooling. Oh and Bekah, thanks."  
>"Yeah whatever."<br>She tried to sound annoyed and upset but I could hear the smile in her voice, I smiled and said," Goodnight."  
>"Goodnight."<p>

I groaned. I was in for a long day tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should she go through with the date? Opinions and reviews please. And do you want the next chapter. Should she become friends with Elena. **


	11. The Shopping Trip

Chapter 11.  
>The Shopping Trip<p>

Bella's POV

I walked into the Salvatore House and looked around and out walked Elena, Bonnie, and the one I believe is known as Caroline. Elena started the introductions, "As you know this is Bonnie, she has a great sense of fashion and she's my best friend and this is Caroline. She has the best fashion taste I know and she is also my best friend. But I knew that Bonnie was there to keep an eye on me. I didn't care so I suggested we leave and so we left.

We arrived at JCPenney's and I immediately told them what I was looking for, nothing cheap and they could decide what went best with my hair and eyes.  
>We went to the dressing room and I went into one to change. They went around looking for dresses while Bonnie said she'd wait with me, I knew what that meant; she was keeping an eye on me for Elena. Wow she really didn't trust me. But as I watched Elena, Caroline, and Rebekah go around looking for dresses for me to try on, I could see them actually having fun, shopping really does unite all. Soon there were a whole stack of expensive dresses in my arms and all the girls telling me to try them on. It had been so long since I had been with friends or hung out with anyone. I honestly was having fun.<br>I first tried on a black lacy dress and walked out.

They gasped and said, "Get that one!" I replied, "Okay then, and go put the rest of the dresses back." "No!" They all shouted at once then Rebekah said, "You need multiple dresses for other occasions." They nodded their heads in agreement so I went back in the dressing room rolling my eyes and put on a red dress. I walked out and Elena of all people said quietly, "Wow Bella, you look beautiful." "Thanks Elena," I replied. I went back in and tried on 4 more dresses which were added to the "Get" pile. We paid for the stuff then went to Macy's. We got a formal dress for a party that Caroline was throwing and I told the girls to go look for dresses and I asked to talk to Elena alone for a minute before she went to look for a dress. Bonnie stopped and looked at Elena. Elena nodded at Bonnie to go ahead and go, Bonnie nodded again and left.  
>Elena turned to me and asked, "What?"<p>

I told her, "I told you I'd answer a few questions and I'm going to. So ask away."  
>She looked at me and said, "I only have one, what's your story with Klaus?"<br>I sighed, "Where do I begin... I had just moved there and met Niklaus or I and you all call him Klaus. He was handsome and charming and completely different than how you know him now. He was also innocent, funny, and when I met him kind of shy. He wasn't arrogant, he wasn't a killer, and he feared people. But most of all he feared his Dad as you should know. His dad hated him even before he knew he was a hybrid. I was always there to comfort him, as a friend and he to be the for me as my friend, my family didn't care about me, we just lived together. One day his father almost killed him or at least we thought he would have. So it took him out to a pond and we spent the day together later I kissed him and told him I loved him." I was answering her question, but it felt like I was confessing to her. "Then we went back to our Village. I had met his family and became close friends with Rebekah and Esther, Niklaus' mother and she ended up telling me all of her secrets, every last one of them," I enunciated.

"One day I came back from a month long trip and saw your ancestor Charlotte and my Niklaus kissing on his porch. I saw them and ran. Nick caught me using his super speed and told me that he had fell in love when I was gone with her, but later I saw she seemed to be attracted to Elijah too. To both brothers," I laughed and said, "Sound familiar, history has a funny way of repeating itself." So I continued, "I felt so betrayed and broken hearted, I wanted him to feel as bad even worse than I felt so I went to Mikael. I told him Esther's darkest secret," "That Klaus wasn't his son," Elena finished for me. "Right," I said back. "So he confronted Esther and she didn't know it was me that told him, and then he said I had to be turned to keep the secret little did Esther know but it was me who had put the idea of me having to be turned in order not to tell." Elena then asked as I took a pause, "Why did you want to be turned?" I answered back easily, "I wanted to be almost as strong and I wanted to be alive forever to make his life miserable.

So when I had been turned, I told Esther the idea to place a curse on Klaus and hold back his werewolf side and that he should use the person he loved as the sacrifice to complete the curse because I hated Charlotte almost as much as I hated Klaus for stealing him from me and I knew if she died Klaus would be horrified and so if he was ever to break the curse, he would need the Petrova blood to complete the sacrifice, but I told her to wait. So when Charlotte had moved on from Klaus and she got married to one of the villagers and she was with child, I told Esther the time had come. So she put the Doppelganger curse on the Petrova bloodline and, so that it wouldn't be easy for him to break it the Doppelganger would only be born every 500 years and they had to be human for the sacrifice. Then later after everything had happened.

I started to fall in love with Klaus again and we trusted each other so much that I told him what I had done he was angry but then he told me he was the one who had killed Esther, I was horrified so much because she had been a great friend and then I told him I was going to tell Elijah and Rebekah about what he had did so he told me to wait and," I choked up and said slowly, "then he killed me." I shook my head, "There now go find some dresses to try on." She tried to say something but I turned around and waved her away. I knew Rebekah and Caroline had been listening in on the conversation because they hadn't picked out any dresses, so they went back to looking quickly. When I glared at them.

Soon Caroline got a beautiful green dress, Elena a champagne colored dress, Bonnie a blue dress, and Rebekah a magenta dress they all looked amazing. We paid and left and as we were on the lawn in front of the boarding house what I had expected to happen all day happened.  
>Elena said, I'm going to go to sleep." Then Rebekah said, "With Damon? Guess that means I can have Stefan all to myself." Elena turned red and slapped Rebekah across the face which didn't affect Rebekah but totally ticked her off and she flew at Elena. I saw it coming but Caroline flew at Rebekah. I knew I had to intervene.<p>

I pushed Caroline back with enough strength to make her fly back and then I back handed Rebekah across the face as hard as I could and screamed, "STOP IT, all of you!" Rebekah hissed and sped off and I turned to Caroline, "Sorry I pushed you If you had attacked her she would have snapped your neck, and Elena remember Bekah has a horrible temper. Now I'm going to go find her and calm her down before she goes and kills some person because you, Elena, have ticked her off. Then I'm going to go on my date and let y'all no what happens and no I'm not going to tell you who he is yet. Now goodbye and good day." I was getting annoyed and when I got annoyed and talked fast I was hard to understand.  
>I turned around and walked off. I heard Elena say, "I did not understand any of that." Then Caroline said, "I did, I'll tell you what she said later." Then they turned around and went inside.<br>I had to now find a really ticked off Rebekah. I sighed then I have to get ready for my date.

**What did you think of this chapter a bit long I know but I wanted to cut it off here. If you want to see the dresses they bought and tried on look at my profile for the links. How should their date go and Elena and Bella aren't really friends yet or at all but she feels sympathy for her. R & R**


	12. The Date

**It's finally the Date. Maybe it will good... Read and review and best of all hope you enjoy. Ps if you want to see the dress she wears for the date look at my profile there is a link to it and the shoes. Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries only the made up story. Pps does anyone know if a web clip or sneak peek came out since it is 1 week till the season return?****  
><strong>**Enjoy the (sort of) cliffhanger. :)**

Chapter 12.  
>The Date<p>

Bella's POV

I had never been so nervous except when I had told Klaus I loved him or when I had kissed him. It always seemed to be about him. I curled my hair and let it hang down I put on my dress and then my shoes. I walked out of my hotel room and nervously walked to Klaus's room. Rebekah was still ticked off that I had stopped her from ripping out Elena's throat. But she'd get over it. Eventually. But she had told me when I had talked to her that she still wanted details. I knocked on his door and a few seconds later he appeared and he said, "Bella you look beautiful." I responded with a quick nervous thank you and, You look handsome." He was wearing a suit and was absolutely dashing. I walked into the dining area and my jaw dropped. There was a table for two and two candles lit on top the lights were dimmed and there was a basket of breadsticks on the table. I said, "Nick it's wonderful." I sat down and we started to eat. It was wonderful, we just... talked. We talked about our feelings, our past, and our future. We let all our feelings out anger, hate, love and nothing felt wrong.

I decided to give Klaus another chance and told him to come to my room for dinner tomorrow, same time. As I was leaving I turned around and held his face in my hands, looked into his eyes and kissed him. He held me and I sped him over to his couch and took off his shirt, I let him kiss me gently yet fiercely along my jaw as he took off my dress. Then the next thing he said surprised me. He looked deep into my eyes as he caressed my face, I sighed in pleasure.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I was startled that the arrogant person I had known a week or two ago was asking me this. I looked back at him and said softly, "Of course I do, I love you." Then I kissed his cheek, his forehead the I teased him with my lips as he tried to kiss me before I moved my lips away, he looked annoyed but I smiled and he smiled back. He looked exactly like the man I had fell in love with.

I playfully and strongly pushed him onto the couch and sped on top of him deepening the kiss and pressing myself on him, then he took me in his hands and held me. He whispered in my ear, "I love you Bella, I'm so sorry for ever hurting you." I whispered back in his ear, "I'm sorry too and I love you too Nick." Then I kissed his cheek softly and he flipped me over, then déjà vu happened. "Well, well, well. You two do this a lot, huh? I groaned, Rebekah.

**If you want another chapter please tell me in the reviews and what should happen now? I have an idea for a new threat it has something to do with the coffins…**


	13. The Date Part 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've been of course really busy. Hope you enjoy. Decided to make this chapter a two parter because it was so short. Read and review and thanks to all my readers and to those who help with their reviews.**

Chapter 12  
>Part 2<p>

Bella's POV

I told Klaus, "Be right back," but not before giving him a fast kiss on the lips. I got up and sped over to the bathroom and threw on a robe then I sped out the door and caught up to Rebekah. "What is it Rebekah?" She still had an amused look on her face but when I reminded her about why she had stopped by, her face seemed to darken. She looked at me and simply stated, "We have a problem." "Well isn't that obvious," I retorted. She looked at me and said one word. "Finn." my eyes widened and I replied back, "Explain."

I walk her back to Klaus' room. I let her in and Klaus is there sitting in a chair dressed and I tell Rebekah to wait for a minute while I got dressed. When I came out Rebekah had already told Klaus by the look on Klaus's face so I got filled in. Apparently Stefan was planning on "de-knifing" Finn, Klaus' brother. He was worse than Klaus ever was. And Rebekah had been on her way over with a message from Stefan. "At Caroline's Formal Party/Event you have to convince me why I shouldn't wake him." She repeated Stefan's message exactly the way he had said it. "I would have killed him if 1. He wasn't talking over the phone and 2. If I hadn't been so scared and shocked. A tear rolled down her face as she said, "Nick, I'm scared." I had never seen her so scared. "Hey it's gonna be okay." Klaus said. I had known Finn firsthand and knew how dark he could be. This was a problem.

Flashback

Finn had always seemed...off. Dark, in a way. I remember I had met Finn later he had been gone when I had met Klaus' family. So later I was introduced and after we had exchanged names he just seemed to look at me as if he was looking for my weakness, a way to take me down. "Hello, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella, if you'd like." He said, "Finn." Then he looked at me, and then he walked off. Later he went hunting and when he came back with a doe, I exclaimed in a joking manner. "I could never kill such a graceful animal." Then he replied while looking right at me, "There lives mean nothing to me." It seemed like he was telling me that my life, or that no ones life meant anything and that he could take it without remorse. I gulped lightly and he smiled in my fear. He was solemn and dangerous. He smiled, but it was never a good sign.

Back to the present

Rebekah left and we moved to his bedroom. I shut the door and locked it then we sat down on the bed. We started to talk and our conversation went back and forth.  
>I whispered, "What are we going to do?"<p>

"Well, for starters, we're going to visit the Salvatore house tomorrow."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to tell them to make his brother and her ex-boyfriend to get his act together and he better not take of the knife out of his body!"

"And what if they can't do anything about it; will we go to the party and confront him?"

"Yes, we will anyways, but in order to get Stefan" he spat out his name, "We have to strike fear in them, then they will be trying to get Stefan to stop."

He was getting angry; I put my finger on his lips and said, "Shhhhh." I laid him back on the bed and I said, "Isn't there anything I can do to make you stop thinking about Finn." "No," he replied. "Not even this," I kissed his ear lightly, "or this, then I placed kisses down his neck."Maybe," he said quietly. I took of my robe and his shirt and whispered in his ear, "This time, no interruptions."

**Hint the next chapter will be called, "That was unexpected."**

**Vote for which dress Bella should wear to the party look on my profile dresses 1-6, vote in the reviews. Please review and hope you enjoyed.**


	14. That Was Unexpected

Chapter 13  
>That Was Unexpected<p>

Isabella's POV

I opened my eyes, the sun shined through the windows. I sat up slowly wishing I could stay there all day. But I knew we had business today. So I threw on a robe and quickly stood up. I heard a whoosh of air and then a "What are you doing up?" I smiled and turned around. I tilted my head and looked at him and said in a sympathetic voice, "I know you don't want to get up but we have a busy day of snapping necks and making threats." He smiled in response, "Yes, some of my favorite things to do." Truth be told, I found myself loving the power I had, the strength, the speed, the control I had over others and I found myself becoming like the Klaus I'd first hated. But now I found myself falling in love with Klaus' "evil" side. "I need to take a shower, can't snap necks if I'm dirty," I laughed and he replied, "I'll be right there." I laughed and smiled at him in reply, "No love, just me." "Fine," he said and made a sad face. "I'll get dressed and you go take your shower." It didn't take long to get ready; soon we were dressed and ready to go. We sped over to the Salvatore's house. I sped to the door but before I could get through it I flew backwards due to some invisible, I landed on my back but quickly rolled up. "Crap! They must have signed the house over to Elena." Elena, Damon, come here now!" They came quickly enough, I looked Damon in the eye, "Come outside." He didn't step outside, I sighed, "Vervain. If you don't come out I will go and kill every innocent person in this town and the blood will be on your hands. Elena gasped, "No!" And so the threatening had begun. "Damon comes out and I won't go out and kill innocent people. He looked at Elena reassuringly and stepped outside. "Now Elena, invite us in or I will snap his neck." "No," she said, "The other day, you were so nice, we were becoming friends, you won't hurt him," she stammered out, clearly unsure of what she was saying." "Well then Elena, we may have been becoming friends but we need to come inside and it looks like you clearly underestimate me." I grabbed his arm and snapped it. He gasped in pain and tried to get away but I was too strong for him, I looked at Elena again and plunged my hand into Damon's chest and around his heart he yelled in pain and was breathing in short gasping breaths now, "Let's go through this one more time Elena, Invite us in or I will rip out his non...beating...heart." She glared at me through angry tears and said, "Come...in. "I looked at her and released Damon, "Now, that wasn't too hard now was it." She glared at me and walked herself and Damon to the couch and said quietly to him, "I'll go get you a blood bag," I looked at Klaus and he nodded. "We'll take blood bags too." She rolled her eyes and nodded curtly before she swiftly turned around. Soon Elena was back with the bags and we sucked ours dry before we started our plan. "Tell us where Stefan is and we won't hurt you." "We don't know where he is." Elena was doing all of the talking since Damon was still in a little pain. "I know you're lying but whatever. Just give him a message, He better not wake Finn, we will meet him tonight at the party tomorrow to discuss a "treaty" I quoted with my fingers in the air. Then with that, we left. We headed back to the hotel and started to get ready.

Klaus' POV

I watched as she elegantly fixed her hair. Her dress wasn't zipped; I walked over to her just as she had brushed her finished hair in front of her shoulder. I placed kisses on her neck and she let her neck roll and laid her head back on my shoulder and shut her eyes. I zipped up her dress and turned her around and kissed her. "You look ravishing sweetheart." She was wearing a knee length straight layered dress and the top was a v-neck, black lace with dark, scarlet red underneath. She slipped a couple, capped vervain darts and tucked them in her bra. I looked at her and laughed. "What" she asked, annoyed by the fact that I was laughing at her. "Can you suggest a better place to hide it in this dress? I didn't reply so she said, "That's what I thought." "I'm sorry love." "It's okay let's just go to the party, you know the only reason he's doing this is because he wants to do this in public so that we can't hurt him." I looked at her and said quietly, "I know." and with that we left the room and sped over to the party.

Isabella's POV

We got to the party and looked and listened for Stefan but he hadn't arrived, so we mingled in anticipation. Soon Stefan arrived out of the blue and said, "Sorry I'm late I had to wait for something." Klaus wanted to have a word with Stefan so I left and found a study to sit in. I was so deep into thought that I didn't hear someone sneak up behind me. He kissed my neck and I said, "Not now Nick," but I sighed in pleasure. "Still in love with Nick I see," a male English voice answered back. I sped turned around and had time to gasp before one hand was holding both of my hands behind my back and the other holding my neck and I couldn't move.

**Hope you liked this chapter please review and let me know if you want the next chapter. I appreciate every review and subscriptions. Again thanks and hope you enjoyed. **


	15. Flashbacks aka The Plot Thickens

**Thanks for the reviews and from now on any paragraphs that are italicized are flashbacks unless they are emphasized singular words.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 14.<br>Flashbacks aka The Plot Thickens

_Isabella's POV/Flashback_

_I can't believe he had kissed her, her! Charlotte that, that, ugh! I ran, hurt, tears had slowly made their way onto my face but I kept running and looking back till I ran into someone. I looked up and gasped, "Finn!" He smiled slightly at me and I was a little frightened. "Need some place to cool down?" I nodded and then He just took my arm and led me back to his house. Then once we were inside he asked if he could kiss me surprisingly and had I not been so angry at Klaus I would have ran but all that was in my mind was anger and revenge, so I said yes. I had should have just been even, one kiss and I would have been even. He had hurt me and I had hurt him even though he didn't know it. But I wasn't finished with my revenge. Soon it was morning and what had happened last night hit me like a ton of bricks and I groaned. I got up and got dressed, he sat up and looked at me and smirked but I just turned around and left. I couldn't face up to what I did, it had been a mistake. And I still felt bad about it._

_As I had walked out of the house. It was a sunny day and I walked over to Klaus' house. I knocked on the door and he answered it. I smiled at him and said, "Good morning Niklaus, I'm here to see your mother." He looked at me pained, "We're using formal names now?" "Please," I said, "Call me Isabella." I walked around him and headed to the kitchen where I knew I would find his mother. I told her my dilemma and what had happened and I told her all of my secrets but only if she told me hers and she did because I was her closest friend. That day she told me all of her secrets and I listened carefully and I had to have some information, some information shocked me at first, like they were vampires and she was a witch. But a plan popped into my head. "Sorry Esther I have to go." "You won't tell anyone right..." I could hear the desperation in her voice. I smiled and turned around and looked at her with a convincing sympathetic look. "Of course not," the look of desperation left her eyes and she smiled nervously. I left and passed Nick and I walked out the door and went to look for Mikael._

_"Sir!" I shouted as I approached Mikael. He looked at me and said, "What is it that you want." I knew he could hear my heartbeat so I sped it up and made myself nervous. As he stood out in the sun I blurted out. "How do you walk in the sun?" Then I gasped and pretended like I wasn't supposed to say that. He said, "What did you say?" I backed up stammering, "I-I promise I won't tell anyone." "That's not good enough," he growled. "If you're one of us then you can't tell," and before I could even blink I had swallowed his blood and then darkness enveloped me._

_I woke up and was immediately fed human blood by Esther. "How did he find out? I'm so sorry; I wouldn't wish this fate on you or anyone." She apologized over and over but in my mind I was smiling because I was thinking this is perfect. "I wish I knew how it happened." I said solemnly. _

"_Bella it's time," Esther said as she passed me the knife. I walked over to Niklaus and woke him up and then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I want you to feel the pain you caused me so watch close." Then with that I walked over to where Charlotte the Petrova line, the one future doppelgangers would be born from and the one Klaus loved dearly. I went to her and she said, _

"_Wait." "What?" I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me is my baby girl safe and she looked desperately into my eyes. I felt that since I was going to kill her it was the least I could do. "She is safe and has been sent to live in Europe with a nice family where we can keep tabs on her and her descendants. Now look at your lover, girl," I spat and jerked her head towards her and Nick's too. I raised my hand and slit her throat and drank from her till she died. "Delicious Nick, want some?" His eyes burned with fury and were filled with agony and pain. I knew I had struck a nerve in him. I smiled. _

"_Esther I'm sorry you had to die." I laid a rose upon her grave and a thorn pricked my finger and a single drop of blood hit the earth. I heard steps walking towards me from the distance._

_I turned around to see Nick. "I looked at him then rose and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "I know we have had our differences but I am so sorry." Then I kissed him on the cheek and then we walked back to his house. We had tea and some food. We talked and confessed some things I told him he could trust me with anything since he knew what I had done and that it was horrible, because I could see something was troubling him. Then he told me he had killed his mother and I lost it. Finally he got me to calm down and told me to wait. So I did, silently fuming when he walked in. I stood up and said, "Well?" Then he stabbed me and I felt myself dying then darkness. _

Sorry it took so long to write I have so many ideas to think about and I have of course been busy. So thanks for being patient. Hope you enjoyed and 5-10 reviews if you want the next chapter.


	16. AAB Awkward, Angry, and Betrayed

Chapter 15

A.A.B

Awkward, Angry, and Betrayed

Bella's POV

I was forced to walk over to Klaus with Finn and he turned around and gasped. "Finn let her go!" Finn smirked and slyly said back, "I don't know if she wants to go back seeing as we had such a wonderful night together all those years ago." He stroked by cheek and smiled. I stood frozen, this was not good. "Bella what's he talking about," he sounded worried and suspicious. Finn spoke up again, "You haven't told him yet. Tsk tsk tsk. Well I'll let you tell him but for now. Niklaus you will pay the price for killing me and our family and I will make you suffer. I want our family soon. Or else your sweetheart will need to watch her back." Then he thrust me towards Nick and disappeared. "Bella what was he talking about?" "Meet you back at the hotel," I said really fast then sped off. How was I going to tell him that I had betrayed him for kissing a girl when I had slept with his brother?

I paced nervously in the hotel room and waited for him to walk in. I had nothing. No plan for what I was going to say. No excuses all he had done was kiss her and I slept with his brother, I had sacrificed her, and I had cursed him for almost 1,000 years. I had done mostly the bad things. I wouldn't be surprised if the reason he was taking so long was because he was preparing a dagger and some white oak ash for me and ordering a coffin.

Then he walked in and I went to him "Klaus." He held up his hand. I stopped talking. Then he said in a slow voice, like he was trying to control his anger. "Just tell me what happened." So I did. "Well I saw you kissing Charlotte and so I ran and accidentally ran into Finn.

He asked me if I need a place to cool down because he could tell I was angry. I said yes so he took me back to his place and then he asked if he could kiss me and I was so angry at you I said yes and then it well; got carried away. I'm sorry I know all you did was kiss her. But she wasn't just into you she liked Elijah too and you didn't know so I took my anger out on her too. He sighed and looked up at me. "Normally I would have been so mad I could have killed you right now but…" Was Nick really going to let it go had he changed?" "So where does this leave us Nick?" "I don't know Bella, I just need some space." I nodded and walked off to the spare room to get some sleep. Nick had been refurbishing a mansion to live in and it was completed, so he had invited Elena, Caroline, and a lot of other people and I was still allowed to go and live with him in the hotel but we had been keeping our space. Now it was time for the "ball" to celebrate his completed house and I needed a new dress. It was time to reunite us girls for some shopping whether they wanted to or not.

**_If you can go to my profile and go to the link and look at the dresses and pick your favorite one and tell me the style #. Thanks I know this chapter was short but the next one will be extra long._**


	17. Rekindled

_**Thanks for your reviews they make me happy whenever I read them. Enjoy the chapter it's the longest one I've written. **_

Chapter 16

Rekindled

Klaus' POV

I wasn't sure of how I felt about Bella right now, at the time I felt like I wanted to kill her but I had slept with Charlotte once and that's why I didn't kill her. It had been really awkward lately and we just avoided each other and said an occasional hello except today. I said, "Don't forget you are still invited to the celebration ball of my new home." She smiled and said, "Of course, I'll be ready to go later." Then she walked away. I sighed and walked away too.

Bella's POV

It had been a few weeks since I had planned on asking Elena and Caroline to help me go shopping. I didn't want to ask Bonnie to come with us because I didn't trust the witch once she found out that I had compelled her, and I swear she has been out to kill me any time I go anywhere near her house I feel the worst headache and I would start to burn in the sun and it had also been a few weeks since Klaus and I had, had our big fight and the ball was tonight so I went to the boarding house and found Elena inside sitting on the couch. She shot up off the couch as soon as she saw me. "Get away from me," she shouted. I held up my hands, "I'm not going to hurt you." She snorted, "Yeah like you hurt Damon." I shrugged my shoulders, "You wouldn't invite us in." She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" I nodded, "I need help shopping," then I looked at her, "and I won't take no for an answer." She nodded slowly. Good, she was beginning to understand that when I say something, I am dead serious about it. No pun intended. So we met up at a designer store for an extremely formal dress for the ball that they, (Elena, Caroline, and Rebekah,) had been invited to. Before though we met for lunch and I explained to them why I had been so rude and threatening.

1. I hung out with Klaus, A lot and 2. I had been dead for almost 1,000 years and 3. I was having guy troubles. When I said this they all nodded but asked for an example so that they understood clearly. I said, "It's like you Elena, how you are trying to see if the Stefan you knew is still there, when I knew Nick he was kind and funny like I told you Elena. Anyway he found out… that I had done something that hurt him really bad, that I had done a long time ago. I thought he felt so betrayed he was going to kill me but he has just been ignoring me and I miss him." I sighed and placed my hands on my face and said, "I must sound really pathetic." They shook their heads then Elena spoke up.

"Look, no matter what we do to each other there is something girls always bond over shopping and guy trouble." I nodded and said, "Well then let's go shopping." When we stopped at the first designer store Elena found a beautiful dress, then Caroline, the Rebekah at each store. Then at the last store I tried on what seemed like a million dresses before I found the one. It was a dark blue dress, the color of my eyes with a slit in the front that went up to the middle of my thigh, the top half of the dress was wrapped with a one shoulder and flowers with jewels on the shoulder strap and on me leg it was gorgeous.

(Author's Note: Here is a link to the dress. .com/evening-dresses/one-shoulder-eveing-dress-with-slit-style-159846-9148 )The girls all nodded their approval and said, "If you want Klaus back, this will get his attention." I said, "I forgot to mention that what I did to Klaus was when I saw him kissing Charlotte I ran into his brother Finn, your brother Rebekah and we sort of slept together." The girls gasped and now Stefan has un-daggered him and he isn't happy so be careful." They looked a little stunned except for 'Bekah was not as shocked.

We purchased my dress and went to the hotel room. Before we went in Elena asked me, "What about Klaus?" I said, "You don't have to worry about him, he isn't coming back for a while he's supervising the last minute things for the ball tonight. So we went inside and we went to work on each others hair. I missed having friends and I knew that I had to change Klaus before he changed me. I wanted friends and I wanted to be nice. So they curled my hair and let it hang down on my shoulders and put on a diamond necklace that Klaus actually had given me. I smiled a tried not to cry as I remembered how he had given it to me.

"_Bella, I have something for you." I laughed, "Not tonight Nick I'm too tired." Now it was his turn to laugh, "Not that Bella." I looked at him and said, "Oh." He laughed again, "I have something for you." Then he pulled a jewelry box out from behind his back. I opened it and gasped. Then I smiled and so did he. "Nick, it's beautiful, I have seen nothing like it." "Because it's one of a kind, like you." I laughed, "Nick that's so cheesy, I love it." Then I kissed him, "Mmmm, maybe I'm not that tired." I wrapped my arms around him then he leaned me back on the bed and began to kiss me and I was happy._

It had been one of the happiest nights of my life. I came back to my name being called. "Bella, Bella, we have to go Klaus is here and we have to pick up our dates. I said, "Alright thanks for everything, I'll try to be a better person." They smiled and left. "Bella, I'm back we need to leave are you ready?" I took a deep breath and said, "Coming Niklaus." I walked out and said, "Alright let's go." "Bella you look stunning." Thanks, let's go." We arrived at the ball and it was perfect, the first dance was a waltz.

"_Come on Nick this dance is easy, try it again." "Why do I have to just because I'm the oldest and it's Rebekah's birthday." "Not just any birthday Nick, her 16th birthday which means you need to waltz with her." "Who made up this stupid dance anyway?" I crossed my arms and glared at him, "I did." He looked down and I smiled at him, "Actually it was Rebekah and I and she would really like it if you surprised her by doing it. Now back to practice, I stood up on the tip of my toes and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back at me and we went back to practicing._

"May I have this dance?" I looked around and saw Nick standing there with his hand extended out. "Sorry I'm already about to go dance with…" I looked around and saw Damon watching Elena dance with Stefan, "Damon maybe later Nick." Then I walked off to Damon. "Damon will you dance with me?" "No." I sighed, "Look, I need to make Nick jealous and I can tell you are already jealous of Stefan and Elena so please dance with me." He pondered this for a moment, "Fine." He took my hand and we went to the dance floor. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, friends?" He nodded, "Friends." I whispered in his ear soft enough that Nick wouldn't be able to hear my plan but loud enough for him to hear. Then I laid my head on his chest and he placed his hands on my lower back and we continued to dance, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nick turning a little red. He was jealous, and I knew he still had feelings for me. Then Elena gave me the evil eye so I left to go to Nick. "Alright Nick would you like to dance now?" "Yes." So I took his hand and started to waltz. "You've gotten a lot better at your waltzing." I laughed and he smiled. "I remember when you were trying to teach it to me, back then I had two left feet I smiled and then laid my head against his chest. "May I have a dance?" I gasped, "Finn!" He looked at Nick, "My invite must have got lost in the mail." He took me and we started to dance. "What do you want, you self centered psychopath." "Nothing," he smiled, "and might I say you look stunning tonight." "You can but it won't do you any good. Now leave me alone," I tried to pull away but he was older and stronger. "I wouldn't do that." "And why not?" "Because I wanted to dance and talk with you." "Well I don't." "Why not?" "Because," I enunciated slowly, "I do not like you." "I'm hurt," he pretended to look hurt. I rolled my eyes in response.

He pulled me close and whispered in my ear through gritted teeth, "Listen you tell my brother that if I don't get what I want he'll regret it. Meet me at my hotel room tomorrow at noon or heads will start to roll. Beginning with that doppelganger, Elena who looks like Katherine and Charlotte." Then he was gone. I ran to Klaus, "You need to tell everyone the party is over." "Why would I do that?" "Because we have a big problem or have you forgotten about Finn." He nodded and went to clear out the house as I paced nervously back in forth. He shouted as he left, "Meet me in the master bedroom it's soundproof and the door locks. "Where and Why?" I shouted back. "Upstairs, last door at the end of the hall and because we have lots to discuss." I sighed and walked out of the office, up the stairs and down the hall. But Rebekah stopped me and said, "Bella there's something you should know but I didn't want to tell you the other day in front of the other girls. Then she whispered in my ear and I said, "I'm going to kill him."

After an hour he came in and locked the door and started to pace. "What are we going to do Nick? If he kills Elena you can't have anymore hybrids and she's my friend." "Why are you friends with her," he yelled, "She is the doppelganger; she is my blood source and nothing more." "No she is nice and well, I killed her ancestor I feel guilty and maybe I've been kind of lonely lately because you've been kind of a jerk lately. "You slept with my brother!" "Well you're not exactly innocent either." What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes. "You slept with Charlotte once too." "Who told you that?" "Rebekah, told me when I was on my way up here."

"This whole time you lied to me, you made me feel like I, was the guilty one." I was so angry. "You told me that all you did was kiss, what a lie," I scoffed and turned around. "I'm sorry Bella, you've been making me feel horrible all night." "Looks like there is a lot I don't know about you. Like how you love to make me feel miserable." "Why?" I sighed, "Why what?" "Why did you wear the necklace I bought you?" "Because it went with my dress, and because…" I admitted, "I wanted to impress you tonight and show you I still loved you, but it looks like that's changed." "I still love you too Bella I've been miserable this whole time without you and with us fighting we're weakening ourselves we need to work with each other to take out Finn." "I love you too Nick and about Finn I have a plan."

I walked over to Nick and kissed him. The kiss quickly turned passionate. He turned me around and unzipped my dress now I was just in my bra and underwear. He kissed me again and I took off his jacket and then his shirt. Then he sped me over to the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me up against the wall. I sighed in pleasure as he kissed down my neck and on my chest, then he sped me over to the bed.

Later…

"Wow. I've missed you so much." I kissed him again. "Don't try to distract me Bella, I still don't like the plan." "Nick its fine and it will work don't worry, it'll be over soon. I smiled and he brushed my hair behind my ear, "I love you so much." "I know." Then I laid against his chest and said, "I know."

_**Made this chapter extra long to make up for the slow updates hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know. Do you want the next chapter? Did you think Klaus and Bella were moving too fast. Did you like them "getting together" or was it too much, but I just couldn't keep them apart anymore and did you like the dress was it a good choice for her. **_


	18. Drama, Drama, Drama, Pain

Chapter 17.

Drama, Drama, Drama, Pain

Bella's POV

I headed back to my hotel and took a shower and when I got out Klaus was waiting for me. "Hello beautiful, where have you been?" "I found out where Finn was staying," I replied casually. He pulled me down onto the bed and began trailing kisses down my neck as I sighed. "Klaus not now we have plans to do like how we are going to get that one coffin back." He tensed up; the special coffin was a touchy subject. "You haven't even told me who or what is in there yet." I stuck out my lip and pretended to pout then I smiled. He looked down at me and smiled, "All in due time my love." He placed his hand on my face and I held it. "Let's go out to dinner Nick, we could even have Rebekah join us and…" "No," he said quickly then he stuttered, "No, no let's just go ourselves." I smiled and said, "Okay." "I'll be back in an hour to get you after I go dagger Finn." I told him the address, then he left, I hope he wasn't onto my plan.

Klaus' POV

I opened the door and found Finn who casually sat up and said, "Why I was wondering how long it would take for my brother to stop by and say hello." "Well sorry to disappoint you Finn, but I'm here to kill you." I sped over to him but he jumped out of the way we threw punches, threw each other into walls until I finally got the upper hand and daggered him. I took him to my mansion where the other coffins were. I looked at them Rebekah, Finn, and Kol but I didn't see Elijah I rushed back to the hotel where Bella was dressed and curling her hair, "You're late, as you can see I have had time to curl my hair. What kept you?" "Was it harder daggering Finn than you thought?" "Yes," I answered back. She rolled her eyes and sighed, which she seemed to do a lot lately. "You're too overconfident; you can't automatically assume you will win every fight."

"That's not the point Bella, Elijah's gone we've got to find him." "No need Nick he's out there waiting to talk to you."

Bella's POV

I followed Nick out into the living room area of our hotel and then watched as Elijah started to fight Nick, so I stepped in and threw them into opposite walls and yelled, "Stop it! You are both acting like children, yes Elijah, Nick killed you and you have every right to be upset but that's in the past let it go and move on. Right now Nick is just trying to make your family whole again Nick tell him the good news." He nodded thanks to me I smiled and mouthed back, you owe me later, and winked. He rolled his eyes and smiled then continued on to talk. "I killed Mikael with his own weapon, 'Lijah." Elijah's eyes widened, "Is this true." He looked at me and I nodded smiling, I had never liked Mikael. Klaus brushed himself off and said, "Bella catch Elijah up on everything I have to go to the mansion and work on some… stuff." As soon as he left I listened to make sure he was out of hearing range before I started talking to Elijah. I caught him up on everything then I told him my plan. "Look based on the note you told me about before Nick got here the one Damon left after he un-daggered you, whether you believe this or not, I want revenge on Nick, he killed your mother and he will tell you this later but you must act forgiving and he had me dead for over 1,000 years, Finn for over 900, but he was un-daggered for a few days till Nick killed him again and Kol for over 100 and I think he killed Rebekah because I haven't heard from her in days since she found out Nick killed your mother, but now they are still dead. He made me think I was the bad person for, how do I put this delicately? I slept with Finn once," Elijah's eyebrows raised and I explained what had happened that night and he nodded for me to continue. "But I found out he had slept with Charlotte once and kissed her lots of times and pretty much lied to me. "So we will meet with Damon tomorrow and make a plan but Bonnie and her mother are working to open the coffin but who is in it I don't know. All I know is that it can kill him. Then when he is dying I will drive a dagger through his heart for _**everything **_he has done to me. Are you in?"

"Yes," he replied with no hesitation I smiled, he didn't trust Klaus anymore than I did. Then a tear rolled down his cheek. The fact that he had killed his mother was finally hitting him. I sat down next to him and held his hand. Elijah had always been a good friend to me. So I knew I should be there for him. Elijah had been there for Klaus because he thought that Nick was the one who needed somebody there for him. Now everything he had done for Klaus was for nothing. "We were all deceived by his lies and hurt by his betrayal; killed by the dagger and white oak ash. But it ends now Elijah. We won't be hurt again by him and he will pay for killing your mother and my best friend." He nodded. The next day we met Damon out in a field far away where Klaus wouldn't look for us. I had told him that I was going to show Elijah any changes in the town. "Well if it isn't Elijah my favorite original." Damon had arrived. He looked at me. "Bella," he said emotionless. "Damon," I replied by just as coolly. We talked for awhile and came up with a dinner plan and a fake truce.

Later Stefan and Damon arrived at the mansion and sat at the table we all ate except Stefan who didn't eat for a while but eventually did thanks to Damon. Then Klaus motioned a girl over and offered some blood to Stefan who rudely declined. So Klaus sunk his teeth into her neck and drank till she died. Then I felt myself vamping out since it had been awhile since I had had blood, fresh blood, not the stuff in the wine glasses. I motioned for the other girl to come over and compelled her to hold out her wrist as I sunk my teeth into her and sighed, fresh blood. I drank until she was close to death then I bit myself and fed her my blood then I cleaned my mouth off and said, "Back to the truce." "Ah yes," Klaus said and smiled. Then he sped Stefan over to the fireplace and stuck his arm into the fire and said, "Bring me the fourth coffin or I will burn him alive. Elijah, Bella, go with Damon and make sure he brings it back." We nodded and left the room but instead went to the coffins and opened them. I sighed, I dreaded bringing back Finn again but I pulled out the dagger and moved onto Kol then Rebekah. Once they woke up we explained everything. Then we walked back into the dining area. "Why haven't you left yet?" Elijah replied back, "Why you forgot dessert," then he unveiled two daggers. "What have you done?" Elijah replied, "I've learned not to trust your promises. We're doing this my way." Now I spoke, "You've lied to us to many times, betrayed us too many times, and have killed too many including us. So it ends now." Then out walked Kol, "Long time brother." "Kol," Klaus backed up clearly afraid. Finn walked out, "Finn don't!" Then he stabbed the dagger through his hand and took it out. Then Klaus turned away and ran into Rebekah who daggered him into the stomach. "This is for our mother." Kol smiled and put Klaus' arms behind his back and held him. Elijah spoke to Damon and Stefan, "You are free to go," Damon motioned for Stefan to leave with a nod of his head and they left as Elijah said, "This is family business."

"You heard him Bella," he spat towards me, "family _only_." I walked over to him, knelt down and pulled him up off his knees and asked Rebekah, "Dagger, please?" She happily handed it to me and I flip it over and over through my hands. "Now you see Nick I can't do that, I may not be family but I might as well be. You see all the family you have right now hates you and maybe I don't hate you cause remember I _love _you," I kiss him on the lips. "This won't kill you, but do you feel the pain," I drive the dagger into his heart. He screams in pain. "Well when you daggered every single one of us this is what we felt except we didn't wake up. So for every time you daggered one of us you will feel what they felt." Then I daggered him 4 more times, for Kol, Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah. Then I removed it from his chest and by now he was sweating and in pain. I had paused in between every time I daggered him so his heart would heal up before I dug it into his chest. Finn, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah stood there and smiled. Then I thrust my hand into his chest and squeezed his heart. "I should rip out your heart and kill you like you killed Esther," a tear rolled down my face. "She may not have been _my _mother but she was just like one to me and she was my best friend and you murdered her." I squeezed his heart again and he gasped in pain. I pulled my hand out grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. Then I looked at him and smiled.

Kol had let him wander around the room and he began to yell, "I'm the hybrid, I can't be killed. If you run I will hunt all of you down." "Then you'll become just like Mikael." I retorted back. "We are leaving you Nick," Finn said. Then Rebekah said, "Bella can come with us too she is our friend if not our family and after I kill that doppelganger wench and then you will be alone, always and forever." "I thought Elena was your friend Bella, you won't let them do this and when you stop them they will kill you." "She may very well be my friend but if it means you'll be alone forever and _you'll _be the one suffering then let her be killed." "Once we get that coffin Klaus, you will be the one afraid," Elijah said and then suddenly Klaus was nervous. "Who is in that coffin?" I asked and then the doorknob opened and someone walked in. "Mom?" Rebekah said. "Esther." I said with tears in my eyes. She walks up to me and I couldn't even bring myself to look at her. "I know you used me Bella and I understand the intentions of doing so were not pure but I forgive you." A tear rolled down my cheek and she moved onto Nick, "Look at me." He slowly brought up his head; he was more ashamed than me. "Do you know why I'm here?" She asked. He looked up with tears in his eyes and steadied his voice, "You're here to kill me." "Niklaus you are my son," she replied back, "and I am here to forgive you." He looked relieved then she turned around. "I want us to be a family again" then she looked at me and said, "and friends."

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you review and ask for more because I enjoy writing and sorry if you like Bella and Klaus as a couple but I didn't want Bella to just let everything Klaus did go and just forget about. I think she needed to hold a little bit of a grudge. Because what's TVD without some drama. Also I'm trying to adjust the storyline back to the TV show so I'm going to wait for the next episode which is in two days and keep it to what they do or similar. So yes I know I have had a lot of balls but I was anticipating 3x14 Dangerous Liaisons but I am going to have another one so I can go with the storyline of the TV show and that is why I am waiting for the next episode so that I can see what happens and be inspired so go to this link. (Please) and look through the dresses and either review and give me the style number or PM me the style number.**_


	19. Deja vu

_**I know I have had a lot of formal events and I've explained that I wait for the episodes to come out now before I write so that I can keep the story line pretty much the same. So one last formal event unless requested. Also there are a lot of different dark auburn hair colors but here is the one I think of. Just the hair color, not the person. One more thing Charlotte is now Tatia since that is the original Petrova's name. **_

Chapter 18: Déjà vu

Bella's POV

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am," Kol stated while looking at himself in the mirror and admiring himself in a tux. Rebekah and I smiled. "Kol you know you can't compel me." Finn and I smile at this when Klaus storms in. "You went after Elena last night." Rebekah sits up, "Here we go." Klaus is furious, "Do want another dagger in your chest?" Kol turns around and says, "Again with the dagger threats don't you have anything else." Klaus turns around, "Oh go back to staring at yourself." "Who are you? My father?" "No but this is _my _house." "Then let's go outside." I sighed, "Girls, girls you're both pretty now stop arguing like children." Klaus turns around to glare at me, "Oh so the b**** speaks." "Hey, no need to use language," I say calmly, ignoring his insult.

Esther walks in then and says, "Enough. Niklaus, come." Kol smirks as if he is in trouble. I stand up, "I still need to go get a dress; Want to come with me 'Bekah?" She stands up, "Sure. Want to come with us boys?" They had already gotten out of their tuxes and into regular clothes so they said, "Why not." We got in the car and drove off. "I had to get out of that house; I can't hurt Nick because your mom won't let me." They nodded and Kol replied, "Yes Nick is acting exactly like our father and he hated him the most." Rebekah spoke up now, "Ugh and mother won't let me kill anyone not even that stupid doppelganger." She then mimicked her mother, "No hurting the locals including the doppelganger we need peace and you are not helping." Then Elijah, who had been completely silent so far spoke up.

"Does anyone besides me think that it is odd that for everything Nick has done to our family and to her and she just forgives him." It was Finn's turn to speak up. "No, she has had a 1,000 years to think it over and I think she just wants to reunite her family as one," then he turned to look out the window. I pulled into the dress parking lot and we walked in. "Hey Bella back so soon?" I laughed and said, "Yes Margaret we're having a celebration our family is finally all together having a reunion and I believe you met Elijah, Finn, and Kol yesterday when they got their tuxes they are very dear friends." She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"You are invited tonight because you have been so much help. So here is your invitation, and obviously dress formal." She smiled and said, "I'll be there thank you so much, go ahead and look around I'll be in the back if you need me." Then she turned around and left. I started to look around but then Rebekah shoved me into a dressing room and said, "I'll give you dresses then you try them on and we'll pick." I rolled my eyes and sighed after knowing her so long I knew there was no point in arguing with her.

I waited and the first dress arrived. A light blue dress with ruffles and a high slight up the thigh. I didn't mind the slight because the formal event I went to last was like that but this was and extremely formal event. .com/evening-dresses/9644-9412 "There has to be more to this dress Rebekah." There's not so come out," She called back I walk out. "Wow Bella wish you wore something like that when I knew you." "Shut up Kol," I replied back jokingly and rolled my eyes. I twirled for Rebekah. "Hmmm no too prom looking." I walked back into the dressing room and waited for the next dress.

She handed me a black ruffled dress soon after and I put it on a walked out and they started suppressing laughter. I looked at Rebekah, She was holding back a smile. "Yes it's too ruffled." I walked back into the dressing room and a few minutes later two dresses appeared. I tried on the first a black lacy dress.

I stepped out a Rebekah immediately said, "Maybe, but I want their jaws to drop," she whispered softly enough so they couldn't hear. She nodded in their direction. .com/evening-dresses/778-9420 "Why them," I asked softly too. She rolled her eyes as if it were a stupid question with an obvious answer. "Because they are men." So I went back in and tried the next dress which was also lace of another sort with feathers on it. I walked back out and this time they didn't even try not to laugh they were full out laughing. "Yup," Rebekah said, "you look like a bird." I turned around and went back to the dressing room yet again and waited for the next dress or dresses. I tried on a light floral chiffon dress. .com/evening-dresses/strapless-chiffon-evening-gown-with-rosette-skirt-style-152701-8539

I stepped out and they held their breath. "We're getting closer Bella, almost." Then Margaret stepped out, "I have an idea for you," she looked at me and I could see the youth in her eyes she was excited and for being an elderly woman she moved very fast as she found the dress she was looking for and told me, "Try it on but don't let anyone but Rebekah see it." I nodded and head back hopefully for the last time to the dressing room.

.com/evening-dresses/14913-8773

Kol's POV

Bella asked Rebekah to go in and then we heard a gasp and them whispering but they were talking to low for us to hear them except, "This is it." They squealed and they sped to the checkout and paid then we left. We were all wondering what the dress would look like. She had looked beautiful in everything, no I couldn't think like that but when I knew her a 1,000 years ago she was wonderful and I wish she loved me like she had Nick that's why I made Nick meet Tatia. Though they didn't know that. But what I didn't expect was her and Finn. But no matter. I would wait.

Bella's POV

I curled my hair and Rebekah was helping me into my dress when the Esther called out, "Come on girls we are going to Ballroom to make sure everything is perfect since the ball starts in an hour. Come on." Rebekah zipped the dress and I made sure my makeup was on right and applied my clear lip gloss, since according to Rebekah my lips were already a perfect shade. When I walked downstairs following Rebekah their jaws dropped and Rebekah smiled in satisfaction. "Told you that was the one." "Let's go then." The ball started and Caroline walked in and Nick smiled and walked to her, "I'm glad you came," he said. She walked past him saying, "I need a drink." I admit I wasn't particularly happy when I found out she was Nick's date."

Rebekah had decided to go with Matt for reasons I knew and didn't agree with but I couldn't fight her about it so I let it go. Then Elijah announced the waltz and I realized I didn't have anyone to dance with when Kol came up to me and asked me, "Hey Bella would you like to dance with _me_." Wow he made it sound it was an honor for me to be able to dance with him. I decided to go ahead and say yes, since I didn't have many options.

We began the waltz and in front of us were Damon and Elena. When Damon began to talk to Elena. "You look stunning tonight if it isn't obvious." "Thank you," she replied back simply. I gagged and looked at Kol, "Wow aren't they cheesy." He smirked back and I laughed then he twirled me and I went into Klaus' arms. "Why are you here with Caroline." "Why?" he retorted back, "Jealous?" "No." "It's because I fancy her." "Wow you did do a lot better with me." "You want me back don't you?" I asked, "You are trying to make me jealous but it's not working." "Look even if I did you'd have to apologize for hurting me." "No you'd have to apologize to me." Then as soon as I was about to go back to Kol he snapped my arm and I gritted my teeth in pain knowing I couldn't make a scene.

Then when Kol saw my arm correct itself and I sighed in relief he asked, "What happened to you." I sighed again, "Your brother." He looked at me sincerely and said, "I know the feeling." I looked at him and said, "I bet you do." Then he looked at me and smirked and said, "I know what might cheer you up. Rebekah and I are going out to kill Matt want to help." I weighed the options out loud. "Hmmm, Elena's my friend but, I still haven't gotten her back for daggering Rebekah so I guess I'm in." We headed outside but Rebekah left and changed her mind and we were left standing outside, "Well there goes the fun for our evening. "Maybe not yet," he answered back. "What do you have in mind?" We went back inside and he went to look for Matt and while he did I heard Elena and Damon arguing. I rolled my eyes and would have ignored them but I heard something interesting. "There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here." Elena replied back to him, "Do you think I like going behind your back, I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help then you would have tried to be the hero and you would've ruined everything." "Well sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore." "Now you're mad at me for including Stefan." "No I'm mad at you because I love you!" There was silence from Elena then, "Well maybe that's the problem." Then she said, No… that's not what I…" Then Damon cut her off, "Oh I got it Elena." I could hear it in his voice. I care too much," there was a brief pause. I'm a liability. How ironic is that."

Then Caroline walked up to them and asked, "Have you guys seen Matt." Then I knew the plan was starting and left. I saw Kol introducing himself, "Good evening, you're Rebekah's friend, we haven't met," Then he stretched out his hand and Matt hesitantly shook it, "Matt Donovan." "Kol Mikaelson," he replied. Then proceeded to breaking his hand then Damon showed up and I hid. "Hey, hey, hey, hey easy on the hand, the guy's a quarterback. Then he shoved Kol off the balcony and leaped off after him and so did I. When he landed and got on top off him and started to punch him I bowled him over and said, "No need to take your rejection from Elena out on Kol. Just calm down"

I tried to reason with him but it only made it worse. When all of a sudden a steak came out of his sleeve and into my stomach. Then he shot me with more stakes. "You have no right to be in my business about Elena. Then my vision started going dim when one entered my heart as I saw Damon snap Kol's neck and everyone running outside and Stefan saying, "Damon, what are you crazy." Then he said, "Maybe a little, far be it for me to cause a problem." Then he walked off and I gasped once more before the darkness overtook me and Rebekah leaning down next to me saying that I'd be fine soon. I woke up a few minutes later. I took a deep breath and they were taking them out. Kol said,

"Thanks for trying to stop him," I nodded knowing a thank you from Kol was rare before gasping in pain as she pulled them out of my stomach and chest before she said last one. This one I screamed because it had been so close to my heart that it scraped against it. I laughed shakily, "Great my dress is ruined, oh well." They handed me a blood bag. I felt myself vamp out while I drank the blood. Then I stood up and Rebekah and I went to get changed. Rebekah left to go to the bar to check on Matt. I was in my room when Kol walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I wanted to thank you again and I'm sorry for not helping sooner and letting you get staked multiple times." "Your welcome," was coming out of my mouth before it was silenced by a kiss it was slow and I found myself kissing him back and I realized that I needed this and before I knew my dress was off and I found myself taking off his tux and pushing on the bed and kissing him and he kissed me up and down my neck and I moaned in pleasure. It was déjà vu all over again. Even though I knew there would be consequences. It was a nice break and took my mind off Nick and my jealousy of him and Caroline.

_**I want there to be some similarities between her and Tatia like a love triangle but not her, Klaus, and Elijah. But her, Klaus, and surprisingly Kol has never really loved anyone and has a vain personality and is rude and doesn't care but is really different from Klaus in his own way. So I want this story to be long so I need a twist. Hope you enjoyed please review. Thanks for reading.**_


	20. Jealousy, Heartbreak,Switches &Strumpets

_**Sorry for taking so long to write but I have been busier than normal and haven't had time to write but I have been missing it a lot. If you have any ideas let me know in the reviews.**_

_**So R&R and most importantly hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.**_

Chapter 19: Jealousy, Heartbreak, Switches, and Strumpets

Isabella's POV

I woke up and saw that Kol was sleeping, so I got up and quickly got dressed. I quietly opened the door and walked out slowly. As I was walking down the stairs I heard something and turned around but nothing was there, I was probably just being paranoid. I left the house and just began walking and thinking about where I should go. I needed to go somewhere and think and needed someone to talk to so I went to look for Rebekah; who had left the house and hadn't come home last night so I went to anyplace she might be but when I couldn't find her anywhere I went to the Salvatore house. I saw from a distance Elena, standing on the front porch about to knock on the door so I sped up to her and said, "Boo!"

She jumped in response. "Geez Bella." I laughed she turned around and said, "I'm sorry about last night." I shrugged it off and said, "I heal quickly and I'm fine just knock already." Then the door opened and Damon stood there a little surprised and Rebekah still in her ball gown from last night. She cleared her throat, smirked a little and walked out and stood next to me while Elena stood there in shock. Then I walked up to Damon, pushed him and he flew into the wall behind him. "That was for last night," then Rebekah and I walked away.

When we got out of hearing distance I started talking to her. "By the way I slept with Kol last night." "What!" I shrugged, "I needed a distraction, now if you don't talk about that I won't talk about you and Damon." She turned red, "Deal." We got back in and waiting for us were Kol and Nik who was sitting on the couch. Kol walked up to Rebekah, "Well there's our girl." "Get out of my way Kol." She tried to go around but he stood in her way. "Out all night, what a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt was it?" He smiled. Rebekah said back, "If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth."

Nik smiled and I smiled. I missed him; his smile, his attitude… Kol then interrupted my thinking. "Why hello love, I was so sad when I woke up and saw you gone didn't think you'd leave so soon after _all_the fun we had last night." He stuck out his lip and pretended to pout. I grabbed him buy his shirt and whispered through gritted teeth into his ear. "You were a pleasant distraction that was it." He laughed and said to Nik, "Did you hear that Nik, it was pleasant, was the sex as good for you as it was for us."

I walked past Kol and said, "I said pleasant, get over your self." He plopped down on a chair and announced to Nik, "I'm bored. Our girls here are strumpets, but at least they are _both_having fun. I need entertainment." "What are you waiting for, go on have at it." "It's no fun to go alone." After all the got was silence from Nik he played the "guilt" card. "Come on Nik, it's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart." Nik looked up and said, "Fine I didn't get enough to drink last night anyway with you trying to murder Rebekah's date and all." Rebekah said, "Yes please do this house has enough men rolling around in it." As they were walking towards the door Kol turned around and said, "Just like you Bekah." Then barely cleared the door, narrowly missing a flying shoe.

I joined them a while later at the grill I walked up to the bar and said, "Wine please, the bartender poured it into a glass and was about to leave when I grabbed his arm and compelled him, "Leave the bottle." I sighed and sipped my drink. "Well hello slut." I look over at Nik and down my glass before replied as I acknowledged him, "Bastard." It was his turn to speak, "Well, well, well, three of us might as well go have another "distraction" with Elijah and then you would have had sex with all the Mikaelson boys." I rolled my eyes.

I sighed and watched as Caroline walked into the bar and I heard Kol tell Nik, "I remember her from last night. Now she looks like a tasty little thing." He drawled out. "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver. Oh so Klaus had feelings for Caroline, "Join us for a drink?" Kol held up his drink. "Hmm," she sarcastically pondered, "No thanks I'd rather die of thirst but thanks." As she walked away he said, "Isn't she stunning?" "She certainly looks good walking away from you." "I take that as a challenge," and went out after her. If I hadn't been so jealous and concentrating on tell myself I wasn't jealous, I might have actually laughed.

Later I saw Kol corner Meredith and then him fall over dead daggered then I fell also to the blackness. I woke up later to Elijah talking to Nik. I sat up and sped to them still catching my breath. "So what happened, I remember Kol and I… we died. I felt like I had been daggered," and then Nik turned around and Elijah explained everything. I sat down and began to cry not sobbing luckily but I was by definition crying.

"I thought that she had forgiven me, for using her to try and get my revenge on you Nik, I thought that she was my friend again. What happened? I don't understand. If I'm not related to ya'll then why did I die too. "Elijah sat next to me and said, "We were created by the same spell and that's what I think happened." I nodded, whipped my tears, and stood up to brush myself off. "Alright then what do we do."

We arrived where Esther and Finn stood outside of a fire lit circle. "My sons and Bella come forward." Finn motioned toward Esther, "Stay beside me." "It's okay," she said, "they can't enter." But stupid me went up to it and nearly got roasted by the fire. "That's lovely," Kol said sarcastically, "We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn," he sneered. "Be quiet Kol," Esther replied, "your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, he's about as virtuous as us. He slept with me, guess your son isn't as angelic as you thought and he may not have wished or even liked being a vampire but that didn't stop him from being one just like all of us." She replied back angrily, "He is nothing like you. He is here sacrificing his life, while you stand out there."

"Fine then let me in and I will sacrifice myself also." I step closer to the circle and the fire died down. "So I can snap your neck Esther." I sped backwards before the flames could hit me and said, "You have no right to speak of virtue, a mother that wants to kill her children because they became monsters, as soon as you do that, you will be a monster too." "I should never have turned you, you were a mistake your arrogance, pride, and your deceitful character made you a true monster." "Oh shut up Esther."

Then something went wrong and the fire died down but Finn went off with Esther before we could reach them. Then we went back to the house and everything went wrong, Kol left, Elijah left, and all that was left was Nik, Rebekah, and I. Then I found out about the living white oak tree, I walked in will it affect me and they nodded. I grimaced. "Rebekah can I talk to Nik alone for a minute?" She looked at Nik and he nodded and she said, "Sure." Then she left. "Nik I'm sorry for everything I've done and I forgive you too.

"Yes I'm still getting over you, you were my first real love, and I'm sorry for being such a slut I was trying to forget you and I was trying to turn off my emotions and if you like Caroline so much," I could still see the burning drawings of her in the fire, "then never give up on her just because she doesn't like you right away I'm sure she will. You're a great guy once she gets to know you, she'll be in love just like I was." I held his hand and tears were in my eyes. I let go and said, "I will still be here with you and Rebekah I need her right and she needs you so I will be here but I don't want us to be at each others throats all the time so I want us to end all this fighting before we destroy each other and the only people who would be happy about it would be Damon and Stefan." He laughed and I laughed a little. I stood up slowly with tears in my eyes. "Bella, I don't know if I really like Caroline, I still have feelings for you too." He reached for my hand but I pulled away. I couldn't get have my heart broken like that, I didn't want to take the risk. I turned away and in a pained voice said, "Goodbye Nik." But not being with him broke my heart.

Klaus' POV

Then as she walked away I heard a tear hit the floor. I wanted to run to her and sweep her off her feet and kiss her, hold her and tell her that we were going to be okay. But I knew that I had to let her go but some part of me that didn't want to let go, and it felt like my whole heart.

Klaus and Bella's POV

Then I took a breath, shut my eyes and turned it off.

_**Hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know your opinions. Also I am going to be starting a Delena fic and I wanted to know what ya'll would prefer if you read it. Just using the characters, no supernatural anything, supernatural but my own storyline, or maybe another pairing entirely. Whatever pairing gets the most votes I will write a fic about them.**_


	21. Not Off Anymore

Chapter 20

Not Off Anymore

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling happier than I felt in a long time. I walked downstairs and grabbed a blood bag and poured it into a mug. I was just starting to drink it when Rebekah and Nik walked down the stairs. "Hey guys." Rebekah eyed me suspiciously and said, "Why are you so happy?" I shrugged my shoulders, "No reason." I spun around the room drinking my blood." All morning I danced around the house ignoring pretty much everyone. For once I didn't have a care in the world. No problems, no boy trouble. I didn't care about anything, it was great. I was getting bored so I loudly announced, "Hey I'm going to the grill anyone want to go?" Rebekah who had been lazily lying on the couch contemplating the possible living white oak tree said, "I'm going anyway to meet with Mayor Lockwood so I'll just go early with you." "Great, you want to come Nik?" I shouted since I didn't really know where he was. A "No thank you echoed through the house in response. I shrugged my shoulders, "Your loss." And with that we walked out and went to the grill.

We sat at the bar, Rebekah waiting for Carol Lockwood while sipping some beer and I drank wine. "Bella why do you only drink wine?" "Because it's elegant and great at helping me feel better." "Something wrong?" I took a long drink before replying. "Nope everything is just fine then I saw Carol walk in, "There's your meeting, I'm just going to go with this very nice bottle of wine and rest. She rolled her eyes and gave me a hug goodbye. I reached the house and could have sworn I heard giggling but when I listened and heard nothing I looked at the wine and shook my head. Wow hadn't ever got that drunk that fast. I decided I better go take a nap and try to sleep off the hangover that I could tell was going to be a doozy.

I ran through the trees giggling as he caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist and whispered in my ear, "Caught you." I turned around coyly sliding my hands over his chest and onto his back and looked into his eyes. "Well then, I'm completely at your mercy." He smiled and grabbed me and kissed me as I grabbed his head in my heads and continued then took a breath as we came to a stop, "Sure nobody's going to find us?" "Of course..." "But what if your dad finds us he'll never let us see each other and..." He silenced me with his lips and I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek the thought of life without him was too painful and he glided his thumb gently on my face to wipe away the tear. "Hey, no matter what happens to us," then he held my face in his hands and looked down into my eyes, "I will always love you."

I woke with a start a sat up from my bed. I'm not supposed to think about him, then he walked past my room and I had a feeling he had something to do with it. Only he knew that memory. I had to shut off my feelings they were all coming back at once. I took a breath but I couldn't turn it off and a tear rolled down my face as the memories, the pain, the love I had for him. I stood up slowly and walked through the house and realized I just needed a calm, quiet afternoon to myself in the garden so I walked out to the back and as I opened the door I saw Klaus with Caroline so I plastered on a fake smile as my heart broke a little. "Why hello you two." I winked to show that I still had it turned it off. "Having fun?' "Yes actually I just went to get us drinks a few minutes ago." I nodded, "Hope you two have fun but just don't do anything too loud, I'm trying to sleep off this hangover," I said while holding my head and laughing. I turned around and my heart was breaking even more as I realized he was moving on and I ached inside knowing you can't turn off your feelings when they are too strong. I sped to my room and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, wishing I had some purpose to my life besides Nik.

Klaus's POV

"Okay Klaus I appeared to be having a great time now leave me alone please." "Alright you can leave and I'll stop bothering you." She stood up and left. I sighed and laid down and after an hour I dozed off and started dreaming about her.

"Nik you're going to have to keep up if you're going to catch me." I was breathing heavily. "How am I supposed to catch you when you run so fast? She laughed. "Because I am now out of breath," as she attempted to run from me and I smiled and caught up to her and we rolled over each other and down a hill which left us laughing and catching our breath together. I then leaned over her, kissed her and stroked her loose hair behind her head. She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky to be with you we only fell in love days ago but I feel like I've known you for years." She smiled again, "Fate has been kind, I love you, my darling," she emphasized and then laughed and she laid her head on my chest. "Niklaus, hold me." "Okay." She sighed and closed her eyes as I continued to stroke her head, "I wish this moment would never end." "Mhmm." Then I woke up to find her looking at me through the window of the door she was looking almost sad or regretful. Then in the blink of an eye she smiled and waved before walking away.

I walked through the house and saw Bekah sitting on the couch. "Bekah I've always been honest with you, I couldn't turn off my feelings for Bella but every time that we've been together we either end up fighting or something goes wrong but I think I still love her. Are we meant for each other?" "Look Nik true love conquers all, so if you are meant to be with her then you will no matter what." "Yes but she still has her feelings turned off…" "No she doesn't Nik, she is always drinking and she has a fake smile on her face when she pretends not to care, Nik she's my best friend and like a sister to me, I know her best… Trust me." I nodded and put my head between my hands and went to try to get my mind off her. I could tell Bekah was just saying that to try and cheer me up. I know she turned it off and I wish I could too.

Bella's POV

"Bella you would not believe who I ran into today." "Well I give up, who?" "Sage. I looked at herDior more but when she didn't answer I said, "And..." "And she and Damon invited me to a party later." "Are you going." "Maybe they may know something about the white oak tree." "Alright be safe, if she finds out I'm alive she'll have my a** for sleeping with Finn." She smirked, "Okay and if you have any updates let me know." As she left I shouted, "I will." Hours later I met up with Rebekah who surprised me with Sage. "Hello slut." I glared at Rebekah "You told her!" She shrugged,"She read my mind and Damon's and found out that we are all linked and if we die, Finn dies, so she has agreed to help us destroy all the white oak." We found the white oak and set fire to it as Damon pulled up we watched it burn. Rebekah said, "Your grand plan always seems to get ruined anyway. Sorry to disappoint you," she paused, "Again." She smiled and then Sage walked over to Damon and argued but I didn't really listen till the end when I heard, "And when I do find another way to kill those originals, I'll start with Finn." And with that he left. "He never gives up does he?" She sighed, "Nope."

General POV

"They think all the wood burned." Stefan said in a realizing voice. "I sold my rage, you should have seen me," Damon said and smirked. Stefan replied, "We have a weapon." "Game's back on brother. Let's go kill some originals."

_**Hope you like the story so far. I appreciate the reviews and hope you continue to read if you have any suggestions for the story leave them in the review box or PM me. Thanks for reading.**_


	22. Mystery

Chapter 21: Mystery  
>Isabella's POV<p>

Ever wake up with that feeling that something is going to go wrong. Well, I did. As I slowly got out of bed and looked around the room I had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day. I slowly trudged downstairs to get some coffee. Yes, even vampires need energy sometimes and it doesn't always come from blood. I nodded to Rebekah as she walked in and loudly announced," I'm going out with Nik today." I nodded and said," Where to I may ask?" She shrugged and said, "Oh, we're just bringing home a little surprise for Sage." "Alright see you guys when you get home, oh and bring me back some blood bags I'm almost out of my favorite, O negative."

"Do you know how hard it is to find that kind of blood?" "Yes, but it's not all that hard to find, here, I have a number that if you call you'll find some, I have someone who keeps it stocked for me." She rolled her eyes in surrender and said, "Fine but Sage is going to be here all day so you need to be nice to her, promise you will and I'll get you the blood." I raised my hands exasperated, "What am I a child, yes I'll play nice with the other children." She rolled her eyes and left. I went upstairs to find Sage who greeted me with a, "I can't believe I'm stuck here with you all day." I looked her in the eye, "Well it's no picnic for me either. Snob." "Slut," she replied with equal disdain.

The rest of the morning we avoided each other but we eventually we both ended upstairs on the couch. "Why are you so still so obsessed with Finn, he wanted to die, which means he didn't have anything to live for not even you." "How come you don't just get together with Klaus already everybody knows you two loved each other from the minute you two met," she shot back. "Not that it's any of your concern but," I paused, "it's too hard being with him, we fight when we find out secrets about each other but the pain of not being with him outmatches the pain of being with him. If that makes any sense." I sighed and rested my head on my hand.

She leans forward and says, "Well not that it's any of _your_ concern but the thing is that kind of love never dies whether it pains you to be with someone if you still love him then you shouldn't give up on that person. If you're meant to be together then true love will conquer all, corny as it may sound." We laughed and I realized something, "You know what Sage you're not so bad." She smiled, "Thanks neither are you."

Then the door opened and we headed downstairs. Finn was thrown through the open door. Rebekah seemed to be in a foul mood. "Gather your witch, let's get his blood and get on with it." Finn still appearing to be shaken up said, "You can't force me to help you." Klaus looked down at him, "I most likely could but why force when I can persuade," and with that he motioned for Sage to go down the stairs." "Hello Finn." Finn looked up, "Sage," then he scrambled to his feet and they rushed to each other and just stood there holding each other and smiling. Rebekah looking disgusted said, "What do you know, true love prevails." Klaus looked down at his phone and wrote something, "It does occasionally does have its uses." He looks up from whatever he was writing smiling, "Easier than torturing him"

Rebekah impatiently stated, "I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?" He looked at her, "Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?" "I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order," and with that she walked away. Then he looked at Finn and Sage who were still holding each other and smiling at each other with true love. He looked at me and saw me watching them to and when I noticed him we both turned away and went our separate ways. But I knew what had to happen, the unavoidable, I had to talk to Nik.

I called Rebekah, "So why are you so pissed at Damon," she didn't answer, I gasped in realization, "Rebekah you didn't," she didn't answer, " You slept with him again didn't you." She finally spoke up, "Well I went to his house and Sage was their just sitting on the couch and anyway we ended up having sex and apparently Sage read my mind about the white oak tree and she also read that we were linked when she read Damon's mind which meant Finn would die so now she is on our side and Damon used me so I am going to have some fun." I groaned, I knew what kind of fun she meant, "Come on Bekah just let it go." "No!" she answered sharply, "I will not be used with sex and then be discarded like trash." "Alright if you must, did you get the blood," "Yes but it's in the car." "Won't it go bad?" "No we just got it so it should be good; just go stick it in the fridge." "Fine will you be back later?" She said, "Soon enough. Bye."

I went out to the car and retrieved the blood bags and headed back into the house. I bent down into the fridge to put in the blood bags and when I stood up Finn was their and to honest I was a little shocked. "Finn, what can I do for you?" He looked so different, calm, happy, peaceful. "Look Bella, I did a lot of stuff that I never would have done but as a vampire my emotions were heightened and part of that is to blame but the rest was me. You know as much as anyone how your heightened emotions make you do things that you later regret. I don't even know why I slept with you or kissed you. That's not who I was and that's not who I will ever be. So let's just leave what happened in the past and move on. I love Sage sand I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her.

I nodded, "I wish the best for you and Sage, truly." I walked away and went outside to take my anger out on something. I kicked a tree and it cracked and ad I kicked it again harder even I thought about them and their freakin true love and their damn happiness. I wish life could be simpler. I spent the entire day taking out all my pain and anger on the trees. Hours later Sage walked up to me, "Hey Bella, Finn. Told me what you said and I just wanted to say thank you and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us at the grill, did you know Finn has never had tequila before." I laughed, "Really, wow. Sure I'll come this I have to see."

"Really you've never had tequila before." "Mm" "Seriously I'm embarrassed for you," then we all licked the salt off our wrists took the shot of tequila in which Finn said, "Happy now?" Then we bit the lime and Finn stated, "I am truly awed by the evolution of mankind." We both laughed at Finn. When a man passed us he said, "Hey Sage." "Hey Troy." When he left Finn asked, "You know him." "I turned him." "You turned him?" He asked with disbelief and shock. "Because I'm in enemy territory. When you're brother and sister called I thought I might need a little back up. You can't trust anyone here." Then Matt, Elena's friend was about to pass us, Sage grabbed his wrist and I could swear he was nervous. "Three more tequilas," Sage asked nicely, he laughed nervously, "Cool I'll let your waitress know." Then he left.

"How many people have you turned?" "I don't know. A lot. Don't judge me Finn, you turned me." "Exactly Sage I turned you, my passion overtook my morals." "My passion overtakes my morals on a daily basis. It's called living life to the fullest." The waitress then arrived with their drinks, "Oh, thanks. Finally." She raised her shot, "To living life to the fullest." "To living life," Finn agreed and I finished with, "To the fullest." We drank the shot when we all spewed them out and started coughing and Sage said what I was thinking, "What the hell." "Vervain," Finn said in realization and then we saw Stefan who raised his eyebrows before heading out the back door into the alley so we followed him out side and as soon as we did we were attacked by Stefan. They fought for a second but Sage knocked him down and a stake rolled down the steps. "Finn, the stake!" She shouted and he ran down to go get it.

But as soon as he grabbed it the door opened and Matt and Elena stood in the door way with a cross bow. Elena shot one in his stomach, and then Matt ran up to him and shoved it into his heart. Sage screamed, "No!"  
>I sped to the door to grab them but they shot a stake into my stomach and I fell down. They quickly shut the door and Stefan was long gone." Sage sat there and held him "Finn no." and I pulled the stake from my stomach and sat next to her and as his body burst into flames I pulled Sage back so she wouldn't get burned and waited for her to finish crying.<p>

Sage, Troy, and I went to Stefan's house and Stefan had just come outside so she shoved him and he went flying through the door and Sage and I walked in. "Ding dong." Caroline stepped up to attack her but she knocked her to the floor, "I'm not here for you, I'm here for him." Then Elena tried to run out the door but Troy stepped in and she backed up, "I don't think so." Stefan tried to get up, "I had to kill him Sage." She was really pissed, "Oh so you remember me," then she kicked him. "Then you know I like to go all ten rounds." "Why are you in on this Bella?" Elena asked me and I gladly replied, "How would you feel if someone killed the person you loved like Stefan or better yet Damon, they just took them away from you, would you be happy, I don't think so." She ran out of the room. Troy was about to go after her but I said, "She won't go anywhere."

Then Sage started to cough and her nose started to bleed. She threw a punch at Stefan who caught it and pushed her to the ground, what was happening? I asked myself. "Troy help me." He rushed to help her when it started to happen to him to, Sage managed to gasp out, "What's happening to me?" Then they turned grey and the veins appeared across their faces." I held Sage and laid her down and stood up with my eyes red and my fangs out, "Well it may just be me and you Stefan but I'm stronger than Sage." I sped towards him but fell to the ground when a stake entered my back.

I heard a, "Don't move." So I stayed still as they pulled the stake from my back and took me to the couch and gave me a shot of vervain and the last thing I remember was then trying to figure out why they had died within an hour of Finn. I woke to Caroline saying, "Wait so when an original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? That would mean..." "If the originals die so do all of you," Elena finished for her. They all looked towards me ready to fight as I spoke up, "That can't be possible, I was turned by Mikael," They all looked at each other as equally confused as me. "How am I alive if Mikael is dead?"

_**Wow haven't had a cliffhanger in a while so I hope it was a good one. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm trying to put more action into the story. Anyone excited for TVD to return April 19**__**th**__** I know I am. So how is she alive if Mikael died? Leave your idea of what happened or what you thought of this chapter in the reviews. Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
